


Ka Make a me ka poʻe Komohewa

by Raliena



Series: The Wesen of Hawaii [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Blutbad, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multiple Crossovers, Police, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/pseuds/Raliena
Summary: Translation = "Death and the Invaders"With a Police Convention in town, the Five-Oh Team are about to discover that secrets are not something that is easily kept.Not matter *how* keen Danny is to keep it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognise it... I don't own it.

            “Now remember to be careful this time, Hank.” Nick teased.

            “Oh come on!” Hank sighed, “It was one time. One time! And I’m not going to use a zip-line this time. So what are the odds I’ll manage to break my leg in Hawaii again?”

            “I don’t know.” Nick shrugged, then spun, “What the…?”

            “What’d you see?” Hank asked.

            “There’s a kid here.” Nick declared.

            “Nick,” Hank muttered, “This is a Police Convention. Why would a kid be here?”

            “I don’t know.” Nick shrugged, “But she’s barely in her teens, if she is at all.”

            “Perhaps she’s lost.” Hank suggested, “Think I see her.”

 

The two men moved virtually as one coming up behind the young girl, who was easily navigating her way through the crowds, though everyone seemed to be ignoring her.

 

            “Hey,” Nick squatted down so that he was about level with her as he placed a hand on her shoulder to spin her around, “Are you lost?”

 

Her surprise and shock was clear to see. For a moment she Woged. Her arm came up and knocked Nick’s hand away. She backed off, her eyes flickering between the two men. She was moving like a cornered animal, even though she was in her human form.

 

            “Aloha gentlemen.” A new voice interrupted the situation.

            “Uncle Chin!” The girl sounded relieved as she moved to hide behind the man.

            “Is there a problem here?” The man continued.

            “Sorry,” Nick rose to his feet, “We thought she was lost.”

            “She’s the daughter of my team-mate.” The man declared, “Lieutenant Kelly, Five-Oh. And you two are?”

            “Detectives Griffin and Burkhart,” Hank replied, “Portland PD. Five-Oh?”

            “Hawaiian Special Task Force. Reporting directly to the Governor.” Nick reminded, “The Captain told us about them.”

            “Oh yeah.” Hank nodded, “Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.”

 

Neither of the two Portland Detectives failed to notice that despite Chin’s broad grin, his eyes were sharp and dangerous.

 

            “What are we looking at?” Hank murmured to Nick.

            “Mini-Monroe.” Nick returned quietly, “Very cute actually.”

 

            “Chin,” A new voice joined in, “What’s up?”

            “Danno!” The girl piped up.

 

She immediately abandoned her position behind Kelly and dashed to the newcomer’s side.

 

            “Grimm.” She murmured.

 

It would have been inaudible to most people. However, Nick heard it. He looking at the young girl and the newcomer he realized that they were most likely related.

 

A gentle hand pushed the girl behind him, as his muscles tensed.

 

            “Hey,” Nick held up his hands, “I’ve got no quarrel with you. Especially if you’re Weider.”

            “You can understand my caution.” The response was measured.

            “Absolutely.” Nick agreed, “But I’m not like the stories you grew up with. I hunt down the bad ones. I trust my instincts. That’s all I was ever told to do.”

 

Nick watched as the man closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. Though surprisingly he didn’t Woger.

 

            “Alright,” He opened his eyes and nodded to one side, “I trust my senses.”

            “Did he just…?” Hank muttered.

            “No.” Nick frowned slightly confused, “But he has to be.”

            “I’d better fill you in on a few things,” The man sighed, “Detective Daniel Williams, Five-Oh.”

            “Detectives Burkhart and Griffin.” Nick replied, “Portland PD. But call me Nick.”

            “I’m Hank.”

            “Danny and this is Chin.” He gentle coaxed his daughter out from behind him, “And this is Grace.”

            “Nice to meet you, Grace.” Nick smiled broadly, “I know I’m scary. But it’s okay. I became a cop first. Protect and Serve.”

            “Everything alright?” A new figure joined them, looming over Danny.

            “Uncle Steve!” Grace quickly moved to hug the man.

            “Everything’s fine, babe.” Danny’s hands moved as he spoke, “Just a misunderstanding. Detective Burkhart and I have a mutual acquaintance.”

            “Monroe’s still going with his Pilates.” Nick put in immediately.

            “Good to hear.” Danny grinned, “It’s hard to find a balance in this world. We ought to talk. Trade numbers?”

            “Sure.” Nick whipped out his phone and the two men quickly swapped numbers (albeit with Grace doing most the work for Danny).

            “I have to ask.” Hank spoke to Chin, “What’s Grace doing here?”

            “Take your child to work day.” Chin shrugged, “Just happened to coincide with the Police Convention. Grace was quite insistent that she come here. Portland? Bit of a change for you.”

            “A positive one.” Hank smiled, “Though I have to be careful. Last time I was in Hawaii I tore my Achilles.”

            “Surfing?” Chin pressed lightly.

            “Zip-line.” Hank snorted.

            “You harm Grace and you’ll come off worse than that.” The words were a warning, but the tone was a solemn vow.

            “I know better than to mess with a cub.” Hank held both hands up in mock surrender.

 

A small part of Chin’s brain was tuned into the conversation being held next to him. The argument going on between Danny and Steve was about at their normal bickering level, so there was no need for him to interfere.

 

            “Hey cuz.” Kono chirped as she joined the group, “What’s riled them up today?”

            “Nothing to worry about.” Chin shrugged.

            “Hello beautiful,” Hank smiled, “And who might you be?”

            “Officer Kono Kalakuna.” She replied, “Five-Oh.”

            “And my cousin.” Chin interjected, “Kono, this is Detective Hank Griffin. Portland PD.”

            “It’s cool.” Hank conceded, “I can still admire the scenery.”

            “Hey Grace.” Kono smiled down at the child, “You alright? You look a little spooked.”

            “I know my partner’s got a scary face.” Hank knelt down, “It’s a very scary face. But you know? I bet your dad’s really scary when he’s got his scary face on too.”

 

Grace gave a shy smile as she moved closer to Chin.

 

            “You know my goddaughter’s got a scary face.” Hank continued, “Scared me witless the first time I saw it. Drew my weapon and everything. But Nick? Nick got in the way. He wouldn’t let me do anything I’d regret. You see, Nick has a scary face. But he’s not that scary. Not if you’re not bad. He only goes after the bad ones.”

            “Okay.” Grace nodded slowly, “Trust but verify.”

            “Trust but verify.” Hank agreed.

            “Your goddaughter has a scary face?” Chin pressed.

            “Very.” Hank nodded, “But she doesn’t even begin to compare to what Danny’s must be like.”

            “Danny doesn’t have a scary face.” Kono protested.

            “You’ve never seen it, cuz.” Chin shook his head, “I have.”

            “Are they married?” Nick interrupted the conversation, pointing at Steve and Danny, who were mid-argument.

            “You and half the Islands would think so.” Kono grinned, “I think the Boss just likes arguing with Danny.”

 

            “Don’t you lie to me, Danny.” Steve snapped, “Grace is scared of him. I can see that! And you want to go out for a meal?”

            “A misunderstanding, Steven.” Danny fired back.

            “Full first name.” Kono muttered, “Danny’s mad.”

            “Grace was surprised when someone came up behind her and touched her.” Danny carried on, “He also happens to look like one of the bad guys from Grace’s bedtime stories. From when she was very little. Of course she’s going to be scared. But he’s a friend of a mitbruder.”

            “Oh, so he’s a friend!” Steve snarled, “Like Peterson?”

            “At least I knew Peterson was an enemy!” Danny growled, “None of my friends have put us in harm’s way. Not like Nick Taylor. Or Joe White.”

            “Joe never hurt us.”

            “He brought harm to us. Made the Yakuza angry. I haven’t forgotten Noshimuri. Even if you have.” Danny retorted, “And you kept it around.”

            “You are not going for a meal with them alone.” Steve declared.

            “Oh, I’m not, am I?”

            “Absolutely not.”

            “Fine!” Danny spun to face Chin, “Chin, you up for a meal tonight?”

            “Sure, brah.” Chin nodded.

            “There!” Danny addressed Steve, “Chin’s coming with me. With us. We’re not alone. You’re not invited. No Army Neanderthals allowed.”

            “Navy Seal!” Steve protested.

            “None of them either!” Danny fired back, “Nick, I’ll message you later. Chin, I’ll tell you where and when later. Grace, we’re going for some fresh air.”

 

Danny strode off, with Grace quickly catching up to him and grabbing hold of his hand. Upon feeling the contact some of the tension in the blond detective’s shoulders seemed to relax.

 

            “This seems to be an internal matter.” Hank declared, “Catch you later.”

 

The two Portland detectives moved off, easily becoming swallowed by the crowds.

 

            “You pushed too hard, Steve.” Chin sighed, “A little trust would have gotten you further.”

            “Look, we’re not stupid, Chin.” Steve growled, “We know the two of you are keeping secrets from us. This is related to that. I can tell!”

            “When you asked me to join this task force,” Chin closed his eyes for a moment, “You asked me one question. Just one. ‘Did I take the money?’ I said no. You never asked again. I was keeping a secret at that time too. And you knew it. But you never tried to make me tell you what it was. You ought to give Danny that same respect. Then he might just tell you.”

            “Why’d he tell you, cuz?” Kono frowned slightly.

            “Because I put the evidence together and figured enough of it out that he had to tell me the rest.” Chin shrugged.

            “Then help us?” Kono asked.

            “I’ve been trying, cuz.” Chin snorted, “I’ve talked to Danny. I want to tell. But I won’t without his permission. And I’ve given you every clue I can. But you haven’t picked them all up. Quite honestly, I don’t think you ever will. Nothing to do with your investigative skills. Just circumstances.”

            “Then how can we get him to tell us?” Steve demanded.

            “Trust.” Chin was calm, “Trust him to know when he needs help. Trust him to know when he’s in too deep. Trust him to watch your backs. Show him that he can trust you. Trust you to respect his boundaries. His real boundaries, not the bluff and bluster ones he shows to the world. The ones he hides underneath it all. The ones he goes silent over. The ones he goes still over. Then when he trusts you with that… Maybe he’ll trust you with this.”

            “Someone burned him, didn’t they, cuz?” Kono murmured, “Burned him bad.”

            “Yes.” Chin nodded, “And the worst part is that he believes he deserves it.”

 

Chin moved off after Danny, clearly intent on calming their Haole down or reassuring him, depending on what was needed.

 

            “Doesn’t matter what it is,” Steve declared firmly, “Danny doesn’t deserve to have been burned over it.”

            “With you all the way there, boss.” Kono responded immediately, “I’m more curious about Chin’s clues.”

            “I haven’t noticed anything.” Steve frowned, “Certainly not since Chin’s kidnapping. Which is when all of this started, if I’m right.”

            “The secret’s older.” Kono shook her head, “Don’t know how much older. But definitely older. Because Danny hasn’t changed how he interacts with anyone other than Chin. So Danny’s been keeping it for as long as we’ve known him. By my reckoning.”

            “Agreed.” Steve nodded, “And keeping it from everyone.”

            “Only differences in Chin’s behaviour are…” Kono closed her eyes for a moment, “He’s been going back into his old interests of mythology. And I found an old copy of The Grimm’s Fairy-Tales. But that was Danny’s.”

            “You’re sure?”

            “Yeah. I told Chin to make sure that Grace didn’t read it. ‘Cos Danny wouldn’t like it. He told me Danny lent it to him.”

            “Why did you think he wouldn’t like it?” Steve frowned, “Mary read those when we were kids. They’re harmless fairy-stories.”

            “No,” Kono disagreed, “You’re thinking of the Disney-fied versions. The originals are much darker. The Wicked Queen was given shoes made of red-hot iron and forced to dance till she died at Snow White’s wedding. The Wicked Step-Sisters mutilated their feet to try and fit into Cinderella’s glass slipper, which was actually gold. Then they were blinded by doves at the wedding. The Grimm Fairy Tales are well named. They are very grim.”

 

Any further conversation was cut off by the call for the opening meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

About half an hour later, Danny found himself standing up behind the podium.

 

            “Well,” Danny sighed, “It seems it is traditional for the host city to give a quick introduction to the Police Force. As the newest organization involved in Law Enforcement in Hawaii, Five-Oh has been chosen to give you a brief overview of itself. And as the De-Facto Second in the Command this duty has fallen to me.

 

            “My boss may regret this, as we are currently arguing.”

 

There was some quiet snorting from the back of the room.

 

            “And for the comedians on the HPD at the back of the room, I heard that.” Danny continued, “I do know that the common opinion is that Steve and I are always arguing, but never mind.

 

            “Five-Oh was founded about… Four years ago. Sorry, had to stop and figure it out by my daughter’s age. We are the Governor’s Task Force. Our duties cover anything the Governor believes is in our purview or that we believe we should be dealing with. So that means everything political, potentially embarrassing, a threat to the Islands or time sensitive. This means we have dealt with everything. You name it, we’ve done it. Vice. Theft. Homicide. Fraud. Kidnapping. Trafficking. Terrorism. With that as our remit, you’d expect us to be a reasonable sized department. Let’s run through our formation…

 

            “The Late Governor Pat Jameson decided to establish a Task Force. She approached Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, of the United States Navy Seals, to ask him to head the Task Force. At that time, it had no name. She offered him full immunity and means. I would like to make that point again; she asked a Navy Seal. A man with no knowledge of police procedure or regulations. A man with fire and determination and drive; and no self-control.

 

            “I met him not long afterwards; we drew guns on each other. No, I am not joking. We had a Mexican standoff over the hood of a car. I had cause. He was contaminating my crime scene. In his defense, it was his house. But still, crime scene. And he was trying to take evidence away from it. It wasn’t relevant evidence. It wasn’t important evidence. But we didn’t know that at the time. Eventually we both produced our IDs and lowered our guns. But it was still my crime scene and he didn’t want to leave.

 

            “So he whipped out his phone and phoned the Governor. Then he got himself sworn in over the phone. Over the fricking phone! In his garage. He then declared it was his crime scene. Gave me a smug little grin and walked off with the evidence. I had to phone HPD to check that he wasn’t bluffing. Turns out he wasn’t. So I left.

 

            “I mean, I get it. The crime was personal. International criminal kills your father, yeah, you’re going to want to get involved. Especially when you were on the phone to him at the time. But there was no need for such a move. Besides he had no idea what he was doing. Yes, his dad had been a cop. But my dad’s a firefighter, that doesn’t mean I know how to fight a fire like he does.

 

            “Steve must have figured that out, because he turned up on my doorstep. He looked like a drowned rat. It was raining. Yes, it does rain out here. This isn’t paradise, ladies and gentlemen; it just looks like it.”

 

It was clear to see that the presenter wanted to interrupt Danny. But the Detective had such a flow and rhythm to his speech that it was impossible to do so.

 

            “Turns out that he couldn’t figure out why I had requested a wire on a seemingly random person. So he needed my help. He then pressganged me into the Task-Force. And I do mean pressganged. I didn’t get a choice in the matter. He wanted the man who killed his father and I was the only one who had gotten anywhere.

 

            “We went to talk to my lead. A known arms dealer. Without back-up. I did suggest it. But he said I was his back-up. Then he just charged in. I got shot and shot our lead dead. In order to keep the Neanderthal Seal alive, I might point out. Then he goes and yells at me. Furious because I saved his life. So we started yelling at each other. He twisted my arm up behind my back. I punched him.

 

            “Never let it be said I don’t give as good as I get. He got me shot on my first day in this job. And didn’t even bother apologizing until I pointed it out to him that it was necessary. I mean you get someone shot, you apologize; it’s one of the unwritten rules that separates us from jackals and hyenas.

 

            “With our lead dead, we had to look for other options. And we had a small one with the knowledge that an internationally hunted criminal cannot simply jump on a plane. He needed smuggling onto the Island. In order to find out who though, we needed a local informant. A CI. But I didn’t have one. Still don’t. I’m a Haole. They’re not gonna tell me anything. And Steve hadn’t been on the Island for years.

 

            “So that meant we needed someone else to ask our questions. And Steve knew just who to ask.

 

            “Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly was, at the time, working as a rent-a-cop. Despite being a highly talented and dedicated officer, he had fallen foul of IA. The accusations were unfounded, incorrect and completely ridiculous to anyone who actually knew the man. But we all know mud sticks. Particularly when it’s thrown by IA.

 

            “Chin had seen the writing on the wall. Seen his once true friends turn away from him. He knew it was only time before he called for back-up and no one came. And every cop knows that’s when someone gets hurt. Or worse killed. Chin walked away before it was him. Or worse an innocent.

 

            “He did what any good cop would do. There’s no chance of transferring to a different precinct out here. The coconut wireless spreads word faster than you would think. He was blacklisted.

 

            “Steve hadn’t been around for the mud throwing. What he knew about Chin was that the man had been a good and loyal partner to his father. Steve wanted him. Chin tried to turn it down. Gave the reason that he couldn’t because of the accusation. Steve asked only one question: ‘Did you do it?’. The answer was negative. So Steve pressed him. Gave him his ticket back into the game.

 

            “Chin knows the Islands. He found us an informant and information very quickly. Although that was probably the weirdest payment I have given to an informant in a very long time. He gave us a name. The biggest people trafficker on the Island. Only no one could prove anything. We needed him to give up the international criminal. For that we needed leverage. We needed something on him.

 

            “Cue the fastest undercover op in existence. But there was a problem with that. Every cop on the Island we had access to at short notice was known. We couldn’t use Chin, he was too well known. Couldn’t use Steve or myself. He looks like a Haole. And I am a Haole. We needed a new face. But we couldn’t use a civilian. That’s not our way.

 

            “Chin knew someone though. About to graduate the Academy. Only a week left. We offered her some extra credit. And thus Office Kono Kalakua joined us. A pretty face. A very good looking body. And enough chutzpah in her for the whole Island. I would like to point out that she has a boyfriend. And can kick most of your backsides.

 

            “Needless to say, with a fresh face we were able to get the information we wanted. We found out how the international criminal was leaving the Islands. So Steve decided it would be a good idea to crash a car onto the ship in question. I think that bears repeating. He crashed a car onto a ship. And not an American ship. I think it was Chinese.

 

            “I won’t say the case had a satisfying outcome. The criminal went overboard, with bullets in him, yet survived and got away. We did eventually catch up with him. But that was months later.

 

            “What was satisfactory was the formation of the Task Force. We weren’t exactly what I think the Governor was after, but we were what she got. A Navy Seal. A disgraced Detective. A Rookie. And a Haole. We have had changes in our formulation. But we’ve always returned to how we stood after that first case. The Neanderthal Seal. The Local Detective. The Talented Rookie. The Haole. There are others who have honorary inclusion in our Task Force. Max, the ME. And Charlie from the CSU. Also my daughter, who appears to have become the team’s mascot. And is here for ‘Take Your Child to Work Day’, just in case any of you wonder what is going on. Any questions?”

            “What’s a Haole?” The cry came from one table.

            “It’s derived from Ha’ole,” Danny replied quickly, “Ancient Hawaiian word which roughly translates to ‘No Breath’. It was used to describe non-Hawaiians. There are some that say it was used because they didn’t know or use the greeting where you basically swap breath. Thus meaning that they were breathless or lifeless, with no spirit within them. A secondary meaning is thief. These days it is used in two ways, either to describe someone as Caucasian or as a Mainlander. It can be used either as a descriptive term, a statement of fact or as an insult. When it comes to myself, it’s usually used as an insult. Unless you’re talking to Kamekona who runs the Shrimp Truck when it’s just what he calls me. You may have heard of ‘Kill the Haole Day’, which occurs on the last day of school before summer. Nothing happens. Trust me on that one.”

            “What’s it like working with a Seal?”

            “Difficult.” Danny sighed, “Took me nearly a month to teach him how to book someone. Though he has finally got it down. Christmas last year he managed to book a car-jacker who thought it would be a good idea to car-jack him and his Navy girlfriend. However the nose-ring was checked into evidence separately.”

 

A chorus of laughter met that declaration.

 

            “Right,” Danny continued after waiting for the laughter to die down, “As no-one seems to be stepping forward to carry this conference forward, I’ll carry on.

 

            “The Guns and Ammo section will be departing from the foyer in about fifteen minutes. If you’re not sure where that is, follow the Army Neanderthal.”

            “Navy Seal!” Steve fired back to another round of laughter.

            “Kono,” Danny pointed at the Rookie, “You’re to stop him from blowing everything up. If he gets hold of a grenade I will be very disappointed in you.

 

            “Meanwhile, here there is a workshop on Profiling. Otherwise known as “When to throw in the town and call in the BAU”. Also including hints and tips on how to not miff them off. Main things to remember: the skinny, lanky runaway from a College Campus is Doctor Reid. He has an IQ higher than the top speed on my Camaro. The next thing is that the woman with the fuzzy pens, a flirtatious manner and enough technology to make a technophobe break the four-minute mile is an ex-blackhat hacker. She can make your life a living hell if she feels like she has a reason. Finally, they may be Fibbies but they do get it. They have a former Chicago cop.

 

            “Back to the schedule. It’s fend for yourself for lunch, although there is a buffet available back here should you wish.

 

            “The afternoon has the option of an island tour, including the HPD and possibly 5-0. It depends on how the time and traffic goes.

 

            “Tomorrow we have Advanced Interrogation Techniques; AKA, how to get the intel you want-slash-need without using a shark cage, tall building, car or hand-grenade.”

            “You used that?” Someone was aghast.

            “Not in the same case.” Danny reassured, “And at the time we had Means and Immunity. We no longer have such loose reigns. Also, no-one was actually put in danger at any point.

 

            “I have a note here that Detective Regan is to be reminded that for him this is not an optional workshop.”

            “Says who?”

            “All it says is ER.”

            “Erin!”

            “Take it up with her, Regan.” Danny fired back, “At the same time is Subduing Techniques; AKA, a massive testosterone competition fest, where the women will completely destroy us.”

            “You know it!”

            “In the afternoon, we have Snitch Management. Officially called Communication with CIs. Detective Lassiter, your attendance is also noted as mandatory.”

            “He is a _fraud_! And I will _prove_ it!”

            “Moving on,” Danny smothered a snigger, “The Explosives Improvised and Otherwise Workshop also occurs at this time. And if anyone sees the techs running do try to keep up.

 

            “In the evening, we have a traditional Luau. For the uninformed, that means it’s the Islands’ version of a bbq with Hula girls. Again, my daughter will be in attendance for the start along with some other HPD brats; so try not to scare them too badly. Though they will be leaving about halfway through, so we can have the traditional competition to see who has the best War story.

 

            “Next morning is up at Oh-dark hundred for Sports Day. May I suggest copious amounts of coffee, earplugs and shades. Coco Puffs are food from the Gods. Particularly for breakfast. So ask Chin where to get them.

 

            “We culminate with another drinking party. So we can drown our sorrows or celebrate our victories.

 

            “The next day we have a morning session on the Work-Life Balance; AKA, how to leave the work at work and the home at home. Or how not to ruin your marriage and relationships. No Regans invited.”

            “Hey!”

            “Your family gets it!” Danny fired back.

            “Does it cover what to do if your ex is your Captain?”

            “Ex-boyfriend, Diamond?” Danny pressed.

            “Ex-husband!”

            “Didn’t know you’d divorced him.” Danny sounded surprised, “Catch me later for a commiseration drink. When’d he become your Captain?”

            “The day he finally signed the papers!”

            “Right.” Danny made a decision, “Everybody buy Diamond a round at some point. The twins alright?”

            “Hell-monsters!”

            “Carrying on, opposite the Work-Life Balance we have the Forensics section. Otherwise known as “How not to muck up the Forensics so the CSIs curse your name for the next year!”. For further instructions, may I suggest chatting with the CSIs presents?

 

            “In the afternoon, there is a session on Cyber Crimes and You. A must for the technologically minded. Though I suspect most of it will go way over my head. I’m an old-fashioned cop.

 

            “At the same time, there is the Advanced Guns and Ammo session. Again, Kono, if the Neanderthal blows anything up, I am holding you partially responsible.

 

            “The next morning, we have the Maths of Crime… Did you manage to get Professor Epps for this? Please tell me you got Epps for this…”

 

Danny had turned to face the people in charge. One of them shakily nodded in reply.

 

            “Great!” Danny turned back to the attendants, “So I advise everyone to come to that talk. I know it sounds really boring and pointless and over your heads… But Professor Charles Epps is the best speaker around. He can bring high level CalSci Maths down to our level. And it works! I’m serious, I’ve heard him before. Okay, fair warning his brother is a Fibbie, but don’t hold that against him. He’s helped cops too. Though I would love to hear the pitch his brother gave to get him on that first case. Especially since it was such a high profile one.

 

            “The afternoon is free time again. For those of you who are interested, it coincides with a surfing competition. I know Kono will be going. Apparently surfing is like their NFL.

 

            “On the last day, it is a full day of the Terrorism seminar-slash-workshop. Attendance mandatory. That’s followed by the Leaving Dinner and we all go home after that.

 

            “Now for you newcomers here, a brief highlight of some of the old hands. From New York, we have Detective Danny Regan; yes, he is one of _those_ Regans. We also have Detective Laura Diamond, capable of identifying any location in New York from only the scantest of sensory clues. Detective Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab is also present, Master of the Civilised Lie.

 

            “From New Jersey, we have my old boss, Muhammed Robinson, brilliant at the political side of policing, but he’s not a politician. Trust me on that. He’s still giving me hell for one of my screw ups, but supporting me at the same time.

 

            “From Miami, we have Lieutenant Horatio Caine, AKA H, of the Crime Lab once again. However, of more interest is Calleigh Duquesne. She may be a pretty face, but she is dating a fellow CSI, who also happens to be Caine’s brother-in-law. That being said, she doesn’t need to be protected, because she is Miami’s ballistic forensic specialist. So, she knows how to shoot, very, very well.

 

            “Vegas have helpfully sent Lab Director Willows. What she doesn’t know about hotels and casinos isn’t worth knowing. Also, Greg Sanders, the best DNA guy in the business. Currently working on his blood splatter.

 

            “LA have sent Lieutenant Gary Walker. Specializing in Gang Violence and Organized Crime.

 

            “Chicago is represented by the Two Rays and a Canadian Mountie, by the name of Fraser. I will not go into the details as to why. Ask them. It’s a long story. And I hope you three remembered to leave the deaf wolf at home.

 

            “Philly have sent Rush and Vallens. Specialists in Cold Cases. All credit to them, those are not easy, as we all know.

 

            “If there are other highlights, I’m not aware of you yet. Would love to meet you and get the gossip.

 

            “That appears to be everything. So, enjoy the conference. And Aloha.”

 

Danny walked back to 5-0’s table and sat down.

 

            “Thank you, Danny.” One of the presenters got up, “Good to see you haven’t lost your touch… Or your gift of the gab. As the Jersey Devil, I hope you have inflicted hell on Hawaii’s criminal elements. As he said the Guns and Ammo will be leaving in ten minutes now. Enjoy the conference. Aloha and dismissed.”

 

There was a moment’s pause before noise broke out again.

 

            “Why did we not know about the Jersey Devil nickname?” Chin asked with a huge grin on his face, “And how does he know you?”

            “I’ve been a regular at these things for years.” Danny shrugged, “And I network well.”

            “Jersey Devil?” Chin pressed again.

            “Old nickname.” Danny dismissed it, “Hangover from the Academy. You know how things like that go.”

            “What was that whole thing about Regans?” Kono put in.

            “You’ve not heard of them?” Danny cocked an eyebrow, “Steve not getting it I can understand… Well, you Islanders are pretty insular… You know how some people say their family has blue blood?”

            “Sure.” Steve nodded.

            “Well, the Regan’s blood is NYPD Blue.” Danny explained.

            “So, like me and Chin then.” Kono smiled, “Only you know, New York.”

            “No.” Danny shook his head, “There’s cop families. Then there’s the Regans. Danny Regan is the Detective. His brother, Joe, died on the job. His youngest brother, Jamie, is a Beat Cop. His sister, Erin, is with the DA’s office. His dad, Francis? He’s the PC. And his grandpa used to be the PC. So no, Kono… They’re not like you and Chin.”

            “Telling tales, Williams?” A man was leaning over Danny.

            “Just giving the Rookie the rundown on your family, Regan.” Danny fired back, “Anyone else sign up when I wasn’t watching?”

            “My niece has expressed firm interest, much to my sister’s displeasure, and my eldest doesn’t seem to think he has a choice in the matter.” Regan shrugged, “And you?”

            “Not yet decided,” Grace spoke up, “Danno would rather I didn’t.”

            “I can understand why.” Regan smiled at her, “Look at you! You’re growing fast. I hope you remembered my tips, Williams.”

            “Has your sister found out about them yet?” Danny fired back.

            “Some.” Regan declared, “Catch up later?”

            “Sure.” Danny nodded.

            “How many people here do you know?” Steve asked.

            “Less than I’d like to.” Danny shrugged, “I’ll probably gain a few contacts through the week.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was slightly intimidating, Chin thought, at how good Danny was at making contacts and reconnecting with people. In one day, Chin had observed the Mainlander get information about Burkhart; introduce Kono to a top sniper, that even Steve was in awe of; and was halfway into organizing Charlie to get the lab upgraded.

And Danny hadn’t even broken a sweat doing so. Though he had bemoaned that someone wasn’t there for him to introduce Steve to.

It was more than a little unnerving to see the Jersey Native back amongst people he automatically considered his own, rather than the “Crazy Islanders”. It had made Chin realize just how isolating being the outsider was. Amongst all the Mainlander Cops it had been Danny’s steady presence that had allowed Chin to keep his balance.

It was completely different to the Smallpox case with NCIS; then he’d had the case to provide his anchor. So, he hadn’t been adrift; hadn’t even noticed that he was using the case as his anchor.

Even the location Danny had chosen for the meal with Burkhart and Griffin was not in Chin’s usual territory. It was a tourist trap; and certainly not the usual place they would expect to find Danny. For one there were way too many pineapples.

However, Chin also knew that finding a Native-Born Hawaiian in the tourist traps was virtually nil; particularly at this time of day and year.

It only took a few moments for Burkhart and Griffin to join him and Danny.

“Glad you could join us, Burkhart, Griffin.” Danny shook their hands.  
“Please,” Griffin laughed, “It’s Hank and Nick.”  
“Then it’s Chin and Danny.” Chin stated.  
“So,” Hank shrugged once their drinks arrived, “Take it you wanted to talk?”  
“How does it work for you?” Danny asked, leaning forward, “I mean the… Family business and all?”  
“I go after the bad ones.” Nick declared, “I take it it’s not clear to talk openly?”  
“Wouldn’t want to risk it.” Danny replied, “Even here. Though this is better than most around here. Wouldn’t catch a Fishie coming here if they had a choice.”  
“Fishie, huh?” Hank grinned, “Your name for them?”  
“We’ve never learned their name.” Chin put in, “What I’m confused about is… What are you?”  
“He never told you?” Nick breathed, “I’m a Grimm.”  
“And that is?” Chin frowned.  
“He’s human.” Hank explained, “Just…”  
“He can see what I can.” Danny cut in, “And he hunts us.”  
“Not me.” Nick shook his head, “As long as the law is being upheld, I don’t interfere.”  
“You’ve got to be careful,” Danny stated, “They’ll run you off the Islands if they know about you.”  
“You mean they’ll try.” Hank snorted.  
“No,” Danny shook his head, “They’ll either run you off the Islands or they’ll kill you.”  
“They good fighters then?” Nick asked.  
“That doesn’t matter,” Danny shrugged, “They come at you as a pack and they’ll win. There’s only one of you. Or two if you count Hank. They only need to be lucky once.”  
“I’ll make sure they don’t realize.” Nick stated, “Anything I need to know?”  
“Don’t bleed in the water,” Danny instructed, “They’re a bit like sharks that way.”  
“Which is why Danny don’t swim.” Chin laughed lightly.  
“But they know about you, right?” Hank frowned.  
“No,” Danny countered, “If they did, I wouldn’t be here. They’re pretty… Insular. Don’t like outsiders. Very protective of the Island and their culture.”  
“It’s not that they don’t like Mainlanders,” Chin took over, “It’s that they believe the Island belongs to the Native Hawaiian population. They want people to respect their culture and the land.”  
“It depends upon the person,” Danny conceded, “But while most of them are fine with Humans… I’m not welcome. Nor is anyone else Wesen. Not to stay.”  
“You’ve experience.” Nick noted.  
“Let’s just say I work very hard to get some prisoners transferred off this God forsaken rock.” Danny fired back, “Before they get very dead.”

There was a respectful silence for a long moment. All four knew just how easy it was for someone to die in jail.

“You’ve got impressive control.” Nick remarked, “I’ve not seen the like before.”  
“Had to.” Danny shrugged, “If I’m spotted I’m probably dead. Because I won’t leave these Islands. Not without Grace.”  
“What does mitbruder mean?” Nick asked, “I’ve never heard it before.”  
“Rough translation is Ally.” Danny replied, “Literal translation is ‘with brother’, but it doesn’t mean that. Not to us. Mitbruder means… Same species, different pack, same beliefs.”  
“Got it.” Nick nodded, “I really need a dictionary for all this stuff.”  
“Round here,” Danny shrugged, “So do I. The locals use local terms. The Old Country stuff isn’t known around here.”  
“What about the Laufer?” Nick pressed.  
“Definitely Old Country stuff,” Danny snorted, “I’ve never even heard of that crossing over to the Mainland.”  
“Well it has,” Hank put in, “And all the associated.”  
“You’re not serious.” Danny leaned forwards, “The Houses?”  
“Yeah.” Nick nodded, “Still small, but…”  
“Give them an inch, they’ll take a mile.” Danny agreed, “I’m not even sure the Council has much of a say around here. They pretty much police themselves.”  
“Wow.” Nick breathed, “How’d they do that?”  
“I don’t know the politics.” Danny shrugged.  
“And you’re lost.” Hank addressed Chin, “How much of this do you know?”  
“Not a lot.” Chin replied, “Never needed to. Focused more on keeping Danny comfortable and safe. And learning who changes.”  
“How’d you find out about all of this?” Hank pressed.  
“Got kidnapped,” Chin answered, “Thought they had given me hallucinogens. Then I found proof.”  
“Huh,” Hank looked at him, “I nearly shot my god-daughter.”  
“Her scary face.” Chin noted.   
“Exactly.” Hank snorted, “I got a quick run-down and Nick filled in later. I’m still learning stuff.”  
“Then again,” Nick cut in, “So am I. I never got taught all this stuff.”  
“I thought it ran in families.” Danny frowned.  
“It does.” Nick agreed, “Only, I never got taught. My aunt Marie protected me from all of this.”  
“Marie Kessler?” Danny leant forward again.  
“Don’t tell me,” Nick sighed, “You too?”  
“A cousin,” Danny shrugged, “Significantly older. I’ll be blunt, she deserved it. Though my brother wouldn’t agree. He always looked up to her. I just thought she had a mean streak a mile wide. Looking back… Well, not as smart as Wo Fat, but definitely as evil.”  
“I take it your aunt is well known.” Chin put in.  
“We called her Bloody Marie.” Danny stated firmly, “Most feared of them all. The Houses keep too tight a leash on theirs. And others aren’t at all like her.”  
“Get him to explain later.” Hank advised Chin, “Basically though, Nick’s aunt was badass.”  
“And then some.” Danny agreed.  
“You don’t even know what questions to ask, do you?” Hank met Chin’s eyes, “Look, you want to talk to an outsider… Someone who has to take a lot of this stuff on faith… Here’s my number.”  
“It’s a bit…” Chin breathed, “Overwhelming. I’ve only thought about it as Danny and the Islanders… I never thought about…”  
“All the others?” Hank snorted, “Don’t worry. I spent weeks trying to see them change.”  
“I never thought about the different cultures,” Chin realized, “Hawaiian culture is theirs. I feel like I’m missing ninety percent of this conversation.”  
“You probably are.” Danny shrugged, “Just like I do with Islander culture. Or surfer talk.”  
“I never thought about it that way.” Chin blinked, “It’s quite…”  
“Isolating?” Nick suggested, “It’s not so bad once you’ve got a guide. I don’t know what I would have done without mine.”  
“Was this why you were so angry?” Chin asked Danny, “Back when we first met?”  
“Partly, yes.” Danny agreed, “I had no Pack other than Grace. Even Meko couldn’t really help. He never became Pack. An ally, yes. But not Pack. He was working on it, when Steve butted in.”  
“Okay,” Hank leaned forward, “What’s this about Pack? I mean, I sort of get it. Blood family… But you’re talking about something different.”  
“Blood is blood.” Danny shrugged, “But there’s pack and then there’s Pack. The first is your blood. You’d stand by them if it came down to it. Then there’s Pack. Those are the people you’d go to bat for.”  
“In their corner one thousand percent?” Chin put in.  
“Absolutely,” Danny nodded, recognising the reference, “Doesn’t have to be blood. It’s a bit like Ohana… Just with a tad more ritual.”  
“Ohana?” Nick frowned, “I don’t know the term.”  
“It means family.” Chin translated, “But I never noticed a ritual.”  
“You wouldn’t.” Danny snorted, “It’s normal stuff really. But I put the importance on it. You came into my space and shared my food. I did the same to you.”  
“That’s it?” Chin blinked, “That’s too simple.”  
“It has Slavic and European roots.” Danny countered, “Traditionally, it’s bread and salt. Something Steve mocked me about when you all came to visit that first time together.”  
“He complained your bread was too salty.” Chin realized, “Uneven loaf too. Tear-and-share thing.”  
“Homemade,” Danny declared, “I sprinkled it liberally with salt. Best I could do in the circumstances. None of you would have understood the significance or done the correct thing. But that’s me being old-fashioned. These days it can be any food or drink with significance to the giver.”  
“Like a particular brand of coffee?” Nick suggested, quickly drawing parallels to his life, “Or bottle of wine.”  
“Exactly.” Danny nodded, “I kept my part traditional. But for the return, it was anything of significance. Yours were the Coco Puffs. Kono did that fish dish. And Steve’s a Longboard.”  
“Seriously?” Chin blinked in surprise, “That’s it?”  
“You try getting a meal out of McGarrett sometime,” Danny waved his hands around, “I swear he burns it most of the time. Or it’s not something I can eat. And he still insists on cooking the steak until it’s Medium at best. I tell you, it’s rare or nothing.”  
“Munroe’s vegan.” Nick remarked.  
“Some people go that route,” Danny agreed, “I still like the taste of meat. Found my own balance. Everyone has to find their own.”  
“Catch me later,” Hank nudged Chin, “I’ll fill you in with what little I know about his kind. I bet he’s missed a lot of details.”  
“I think he has as well.” Chin nodded, “Mahalo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to inform everyone that this story will not feature very much on all the additional crossovers mentioned in the last chapter. I started going down that route, but realized I was going dramatically far off from the plot of this story. In the future, I might go back and fill in some more of the stories from the Police Convention (as I already know some of the details about what went on), but not in this story I am sorry to report.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, cuz,” Kono handed her cousin a drink, “You seen Steve? He’s practically holding court over there.”  
“Look closer, cuz.” Chin chided lightly, “Steve’s not holding court. Danny is.”  
“What?” Kono blinked and then looked again.

On the other side of the Luau, Danny was perched on a table gesturing wildly with his hands. Steve stood next to him; it was easy to think he was the one in command, given that he was standing and towering over Danny. However, a closer look made things clearer. He was hovering protectively next to his Second.

“Why would Danny be holding court?” Kono asked, “Steve always does that.”  
“With us, yes.” Chin pointed out, “But this isn’t us. And it’s not Islanders either. Those are Mainland Cops. Danny’s people.”  
“We’re his people.” Kono murmured.  
“We are now.” Chin agreed, “We’re his Pack. His Ohana.”  
“His pack?” Kono frowned, “Why’d you put it like that? We’re Ohana. Not a pack.”  
“We call it an Ohana.” Chin countered, “You ever considered what Danny calls it?”

Kono paused for a moment, words on the tip of her tongue. But the look her cousin was giving her caused her to pause and rethink her words.

“I don’t know.” Kono surrendered, “But why would he call it something else? We’re Ohana. That’s just the way it is.”  
“We’re Hawaiian so it’s Ohana.” Chin reminded, “Danny’s not. And for all that we would like to change that, he never will be. There’s too much of a culture difference for him… And that’s a good thing. We’re so Island-bound we don’t see the things he does.”  
“When did you start seeing thing that way?” Kono remarked, “I haven’t heard you talk like this before.”  
“Because before I only really thought it.” Chin shrugged, “And I didn’t realize quite how large the gap was. This has been an education, and not just the sessions. Did you know that Danny used to be personally invited to these things?”  
“What? Why?”  
“I’m told it’s because he’s a Yenta.”  
“Yenta?”  
“Yiddish word. Basically means Matchmaker.”  
“He set people up?”  
“Not quite. He introduced people to each other. Apparently, he has a knack for finding people who click. This conference isn’t just about learning. It’s about making connections. If Danny introduces you to someone, you’re five times more likely to keep in regular contact with them after a year. Well actually, the figures are more precise than that. They’ve actually calculated the figures.”  
“How?”  
“He’s just like that.” Chin was calm, “He makes good connections. Think about it, have you actually watched and listened to how he interacts with people here? Don’t you understand what he’s doing?”  
“No.” Kono said after a pause, “Not really. He just finds out what State, City and Precinct they’re from.”  
“He finds out where they’re from,” Chin explained, “And then he finds out who they know. Such as McNiel over there. He’s from South Boston. Danny found out that he’s worked with two detectives Duffy and Dolly. Now, Danny knows Duffy and Dolly, because they came to a previous event; so he was able to make a connection. Swap stories about Duffy and Dolly and their lost partner Greenley. Danny also know that Duffy, Dolly and Greenley worked on this really big case nearly ten years ago, which flared up again recently. So he was able to catch up on that. Danny’s got a memory for the details, for caring about people. He remembers the important stuff.”  
“And that is?”  
“The stuff that matters to people. Someone also gave me a quote which actually sums it up quite nicely: “It’s not that he remembers the details, anyone can do that; it’s that he actually cares about the details.” He is genuinely interested in how your third aunt on your mother’s side is doing.”  
“Then why did he have such problems at the Precinct? They’re a friendly bunch and they love talking about their families and their lives in general.”  
“To you, yes. But they weren’t always so welcoming, remember? They partly alienated you, when you were the cousin of a traitor. And fully so when you were deemed a traitor yourself. How do you think they treated a Mainlander? A Haole?”  
“They wouldn’t do that. They wouldn’t isolate him, simply because he’s from the Mainland.”  
“They could and they would. They did.” Chin was firm, “Why do you think he was so angry back then? It wasn’t just Rachel. It wasn’t just Hawaii. He left everything for Grace. And the only person who was giving him anything to hold onto was Meka. Then Steve took that away from him.”  
“And gave him us.” Kono chided.  
“Given what Danny had experienced in Hawaii up until that point?” Chin raised an eyebrow, “Danny had no expectations of us becoming anything more than merely co-workers. And most likely hostile ones at that. Did you listen to his story? Steve took his case from him. Demanded he submit to him. Nearly got him killed. Attacked him for venting… At what point in all of that would you expect Danny to realize that Steve would become his best friend and partner and brother? No. Danny was angry and wouldn’t let us close at first, because he knew it would hurt less if he didn’t let us in.”  
“But he let me in. He gave me St Michael.”  
“No. He was protective of a young police officer. But it took time before he let us into his heart. Time before he let us meet Grace. Think about it, we didn’t know about his brother until he turned up. How many sisters does he have?”  
“I… I don’t know.” Kono admitted reluctantly, “They’ve never come to the Islands.  
“And that is part of the problem,” Chin pointed out, “We think first of the Islands. We rarely spread our thinking wider.”  
“Is that why Dannny keeps his secret?”  
“I think it is more that he’s been keeping it for such a long time that it’s basically a habit now.” Chin shrugged, “He never wanted to tell me. I just made him.”  
“Solemn faces for a party.” Hank remarked as he joined them.  
“Hank,” Chin nodded, “Just imparting a few truths to the Rookie.”  
“Ah,” Hank smiled, “There are many things to teach Rookies.”

Kono got the feeling that there was a second discussion going on between the two men. One she was not a party of. She noticed Hank cocking an eyebrow and tiling his head in her directed; and the slight shake of Chin’s head in reply.

“You’re friends with Danny’s meet brother?” Kono inquired.  
“Mitbruder,” Hank corrected, almost absently, “Yes.”  
“What does it mean?” Kono queried.  
“Ally.” Hank shrugged, “Old German.”  
“How did you meet?” Kono pressed.  
“He became entangled in a case.” Hank snorted, “Ended up as a CI. A good man. He’s got a dark past, but he got out before he went too far. Was following a girl. Of course, he was only a boy then. But he realized where the path he was treading went. She didn’t care. He got out. He moved away. Started over.”  
“Danny arrested him a few times.” Kono smiled as she deduced what had happened, “Probably for minor offences. Then he left and arrived in Portland, where you met him… How good a CI can he be if he’s not involved in crime?”  
“Extremely.” Hank countered, “He’s not a criminal himself, but he hears things. Knows things. Can go places we can’t. He’s exceedingly useful. Also functions as a bodyguard when we can’t go through official channels.”

Chin could tell that Hank was letting Kono come to her own conclusions and approved of it. Eventually, he hoped, she would learn the truth. Then she would learn about not jumping to conclusions and how people could twist the truth to be interpreted many different ways. A skill Hank was clearly in possession of.

“What happened to the girl?” Kono asked, “Or don’t you know?”  
“Serial killer.” Hank was blunt, “But she still cared for him. She eventually died for him. I don’t think Nick’s ever quite forgiven her for that.”  
“That makes no sense.” Kono frowned.  
“Nick’s protective of his CIs.” Hank explained, “When this one got attacked, he actually tried to stop him from working for him. But the guy refused. Said he wasn’t a “Status Quo kinda guy”. Her death hurt him. So Nick can’t forgive her for causing that hurt… And she killed a lot of people; those families will never get closure.”

It made sense in a strange kind of way. Chin got where Nick was coming from. However, he also felt satisfaction that the woman was dead. It wasn’t too hard for him to realize that she was a Blutbad and not a Weider one. She was someone who had revelled in her identity, seeing everyone not Blutbad as prey.

“Chin, Kono, Hank!” Danny called over to them, “Come on! We’ve gotten to the Icky and Weird Category. I don’t think there’s much that can top our one. Come on!”  
“Which one you using?” Chin fired back, even as he made his way over.  
“The NCIS one.” Danny replied firmly.  
“I think we’ll have you beat,” Hank was confident, “Eh, Nick?”  
“Which one you want to use?” Nick queried.  
“The Traffickers with the Street People.” Hank declared.  
“Yeah,” Nick nodded, “Probably the best one.”

123456789

Steve was trying to keep his emotions under control. He didn’t want anybody to read what he was feeling in his heart; however, he felt like everyone who looked at him could see what was bubbling away inside of him.

He was jealous.

Jealous of the easy interactions Danny had with all the cops visiting the Island. Jealous at the way Danny made his way among them, greeted as a friend and an equal. Jealous of how Danny seemed to know everyone.

Jealous of all the time Danny was giving them, instead of spending it with the Islanders. With the Kama’aina.

“Green isn’t a good colour on you, Uncle Steve.” Grace piped up, where she was walking next to him.  
“What?” Steve jerked and stared down at her.  
“You’re jealous.” Grace shrugged, “Jealous of how Danno acts around other cops.”  
“He doesn’t act like that normally.” Steve protested.  
“Not around Hawaii Cops.” Grace agreed, “But then, they don’t let him in. They don’t want him in. But these cops like him. They respect him. They understand him. Because he has a similar mindset. Similar experiences. He’s just too different for the Islanders. He has a completely different frame of reference. He’s enjoying himself. Enjoying not being the odd one out. Everything will go back to normal after this.”  
“Will it?” Steve muttered morosely.  
“Well, that depends on you.” Grace chided, “And Uncle Chin and Kono. Whether you want things to go back to how they were. Or whether you want to change things. Danno will return to old patterns, unless something around him changes.”  
“How do you know all this?” Steve blinked down at her.  
“I listen.” Grace replied simply, “It’s not hard. I listen and I watch. People are easy to read. If you watch enough. I had to learn. It stops me from saying things that upset Mummy… Doing things that upset Mummy. But Danno has different rules. And he doesn’t even know all the rules he has.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because no-one ever does. Lots of people have things they don’t like, things they don’t know they don’t like, until they encounter them… I think I heard them called Triggers once.”

Steve paused and thought about it for a moment. It made sense in a way. He remembered a few counselling sessions he had had after particularly bad missions. He remembered the talks about PTSD. What Grace was talking about was a milder version.

“So, Uncle Steve, are you going to change?” And there was more than a thread of a challenge in her voice.  
“I don’t know.” Steve stated after a pause, “I need to figure out if I want to. If I want things to change.”  
“Everything changes eventually.” Grace reminded him, “Whether you want it to or not. All you can do is decide how you react to the change.”  
“When did you become so wise?” Steve tried to tease.  
“When my parents’ arguments became fights. When those fights became silences so loud it was deafening. When those silences became absences. I am a child of change. At first I blamed myself. I was what they were arguing about. I deemed it my fault. And Danno deemed it his. Eventually I decided that I couldn’t change anything that had happened. What people did was on them, not me.”  
“They fought about custody.” Steve corrected, “Not you. You weren’t to blame for anything.”  
“Uncle Steve,” She smiled up at him, but her smile was sad, “You weren’t there. You don’t know what any of the fight was about. I was the heart of the fight. But it wasn’t my fault. I cannot help what I am… Can we just go home now? Mum will yell at Danno if I’m late.”  
“And Danno will yell at me and chase me.” Steve agreed, “I still can’t believe he can run that fast. He’s been holding back on me.”  
“When you run away from him,” Grace asked, “Are you running to escape? Or are you running to be chased?”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, then stopped and paused.

“For him to chase me,” Steve admitted, “I never run full out. And I let him catch me.”  
“Exactly,” Grace grinned, “Besides, Danno knew that the HPD would make sure that he was in the race. Duke tipped him off two weeks ago. He went and bought a brace for his knee. So that he could go full out… Well, nearly full out.”  
“Nearly?” Steve cocked his head.  
“Danno always says you never go as fast as you would when the wolf is on your heels.” Grace giggled.  
“True.” Steve agreed, “Come on. I’ll take you back to your mum’s and then come back for Danny. He’ll want to be partway awake for the Forensic Lecture tomorrow.”  
“He always likes Catherine’s lectures.” Grace smiled, “He used to tell me about them, when I was very small. Mum made him stop. Said they weren’t suitable for me. But I liked them.”  
“I have to agree. Murder isn’t exactly a topic for children.”  
“He used to tell me about thefts and accidents. Weird coincidences.” Grace shrugged, “Things that looked like a crime, but weren’t.”

They had reached the Camaro, Steve opening it and Grace clambering into the passenger seat quickly.

“Just remember, Uncle Steve,” Grace looked at him, before he started the car, “This thing only lasts six days. And you’ve just finished day three.”

And that was true enough, it had been keeping Steve going the past three days. His internal countdown until he got Danny back again. Until Danny was just Five-Oh’s. Not this strange person he didn’t quite know.

The conversation returned to normal topics as they drove along the roads towards the Edwards’ home.

It wasn’t dark yet, but it was getting that way. The sun had set and the remaining light was fading. It was dark enough for Steve to have turned the headlights on, for the unlit roads he was navigating.

A flash of dark motion caught his eye, moments before it crashed into the side of the car. The sudden impact knocked him out. Grace didn’t even have time to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up with cold, hard stone underneath him was not new for Steve; though somewhere in his brain he knew it was wrong just then.

 

The warm body pressed against him, huddled against the cold, was also familiar; but equally wrong. However, Steve couldn’t quite figure out why.

 

Fatigue weighed heavy upon him, much of Steve’s mind wanted to relieve himself of the exhaustion by falling back into slumber.

 

However, he had spent many, many years in the Navy, which had drummed the temptation to give in to the desire out of the realm of possibility.

 

Some instinct caused him to open his eyes slowly; though he didn’t know why. A small head of blonde hair greeted his gaze; instinctively he clasped one arm around the small frame, pulling it closer to him. He went to use his other arm to pull even tighter, but its movement was halted halfway through.

 

Now fully awake and aware, he turned his head in the direction of his wrist. A manacle encased it, the chain running into a solid block of cement; the manacle wasn’t even sealed with a padlock, instead a link of the chain was through the point and looked to be bent into place. There was nothing for Steve to pick, he would have to break either the chain, the block or his hand.

 

However, the more important thing was what his left arm was wrapped around.

 

Grace.

 

Mercifully unrestrained and from a passing glance, uninjured. She was apparently asleep, tucked securely in Steve’s grasp.

 

In Steve’s heart, he swore that he would protect her, no matter what it took.

 

Without releasing Grace, Steve evaluated his situation as best he could. Apart from the manacle and block, the room was incredibly Spartan. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling, providing the only light; it was out of Steve’s restricted reach and too high for Grace to reach. The switch wasn’t in the room, so they were at the mercy of their captors with regards to illumination. While Steve knew he could handle any forms of gas-lighting they might try using this ability, he would have to watch out for Grace. He realized he had no idea if she was scared of the dark.

 

The walls, floor and ceiling looked to be made of concrete and stone; there was very little chance of simply breaking through them. The door seemed to be metal, thick and heavy in appearance; the hinges were on the outside and though the door had, at one time, been openable from within, the wheel had been broken, so it would take a great deal of strength for Steve to open it. If he could even reach it.

 

There was nothing else in the room; not even a blanket to ward against the cold.

 

Assessing himself was just as foreboding; Steve could feel that he had been disarmed of both gun and blade. Alongside his manacling, Steve knew he would have trouble getting himself out of the situation, let alone freeing Grace. As much as it rankled against Steve’s pride he knew his best option would be to endure until they were rescued; though what path would best protect Grace he didn’t know, he would have to make a judgement call later on as the situation developed.

 

He had to wait and be patient. They would be noticed as missing at some point soon. Even though Steve didn’t know how long he had been knocked out; he knew that Danny would be looking.

 

The important thing was to keep Grace safe.

 

123456789

 

Chin could see the anger in Danny’s posture. There was a degree of ferocity in Danny’s eyes that Chin hadn’t seen before. Not even when Grace had been kidnapped before. However, Chin hadn’t been near to Danny during that incident.

 

But now, he could see it, as Danny stared at the remains of his Camaro. Catherine Willows had moved her Forensics Lecture to help Charlie with the processing; in fact all of the visiting CSIs were assisting.

 

            “They’re not down there.” Kono muttered quietly, “They’re okay.”

            “I know they’re not down there.” Danny replied firmly, “But no, they’re not okay. If they were okay, they would be somewhere safe. And they are not right now.”

            “You don’t know that.” Kono countered.

            “Yes, I do.” Danny fired back, “Because if they were safe, Steve would have contacted me. He wouldn’t do that to me. Not with Grace. _Never_ with Grace. This was no accident. Somebody did this.”

            “That’s the conclusion we’re coming to, too.” Charlie declared as he scrambled up the hill, “There’s evidence that somebody deliberately hit the Camaro and then pushed it off the road. Catherine thinks they pulled Steve and Grace out before. Said she’s seen something like it before.”

            “When my daughter was kidnapped.” Catherine put in, “This has a lot of the same signs. Only they left me behind and only took Lindsey.”

            “The main question is whether they were after me,” Danny muttered, “Or Steve.”

            “Why would they expect you to be driving Steve’s car?” Catherine frowned.

            “It’s Danny’s car.” Charlie, Kono and Chin chorused.

            “Steve just drives it all the time.” Danny shrugged.

            “Okay,” Catherine nodded, “Danny, do you want to come down and take a look? I think we’ve got all the evidence, but you might spot something we’d miss. Something out of place.”

 

Danny picked his way down the hill with Chin only a few steps behind him.

 

The tension in Danny’s shoulders as he looked through the smashed window only increased. Chin watched Danny’s ribcage expand as he took a deep breath.

 

            “There’s nothing out of place. Nothing odd.” Danny declared firmly.

            “Okay,” Charlie nodded, “We’ll get everything processed. I know you’re worried Danny. We’ll work as fast as we can. You’re top of the pile.”

            “There’s only one case being worked today.” Catherine was firm, “This one. Don’t fret Danny, we’ll solve this.”

 

Danny shrugged off Catherine’s gentling hand on his shoulder.

 

            “Danny,” Catherine warned, “I’ve been where you are. Trust me, I have. You need to keep calm. Let us do our jobs.”

 

Danny moved away, determination and bristling anger in every muscle of his back.

 

            “Danny,” Chin moved forward and laid a hand on Danny’s neck, “You can’t lose it. Not now.”

            “It’s Fishies.” Danny muttered.

            “You’re sure?” Chin murmured back.

            “I know the scent.” Danny confirmed, “A whole shoal of them.”

            “What do you think they’re after?” Chin pressed.

            “If I’m right,” Danny breathed, “And I think I am, Grace is in more danger than she’s ever been.”

            “They wouldn’t hurt a child.” Chin countered, “That’s not the Kama’aina way. And certainly not the Kānaka Maoli way.”

            “But she’s not Kehrseite.” Danny reminded, “And that makes all the difference.”

            “Danny,” Catherine cut across their conversation, “Go back to your office. We’ll call you as soon as we get anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve felt Grace stirring under his grasp; it was clear she was rousing from whatever slumber had been forced upon her at last. Part of Steve was glad, he would be better able to assess her health if she could answer him; however, he had also been hoping that she would sleep through the whole thing.

 

For a moment, he debated whether to hold her tighter or to give her some space. However, he decided that tighter would be better; to reassure her that she was not alone.

 

            “Uncle Steve?” Grace’s voice was barely a whisper as it reached Steve’s ears; clearly she knew enough to keep quiet.

            “I’ve got you.” Steve was gentle, “I’ve got you.”

            “They took us, didn’t they?”

            “Did you see them?” Steve was surprised.

            “No. But I felt them watching. They’ve been watching for days. I didn’t think they would do anything.”

            “Did you tell Danno?”

            “No. But he knew about them. He felt them too… They hate us.”

            “I’m sure they don’t.”

            “They do. They like you… But we’re Haole.”

            “That doesn’t mean anything.”

            “Not to you. But it does to them. And now they have me.”

            “I won’t let them hurt you.”

            “You may not have a choice.”

 

That cut Steve deep to the bone. Grace had realized what Steve had hoped to keep from her; if their captors were determined there was nothing Steve could realistically do to stop them. Though Steve was set on turning their attention towards him, if it were at all possible.

 

            “When they come, keep quiet and stay behind me.” Steve instructed, “Stay as small as possible.”

            “Danno will come for us.” Grace stated firmly, with the weight of surety, as if she were stating a proven scientific fact.

            “Of course he will, kiddo.” Steve agreed, “Of course he will.”

 

123456789

 

Danny was pacing like a caged wolf. Chin could see that it was unsettling Kono. She wasn’t used to Danny expressing his rage and frustration in such a silent way. Not that the Mainlander was being _silent_. However, merely muttering under his breath was a vastly different reaction to the dramatic volcanic eruption she was no doubt expecting, or the furious rant with full histrionics.

 

Chin couldn’t hear _everything_ the Blutbad was muttering, but he was managing to catch the occasional word and phrase.

 

            “Should have _known_ …… Felt them…… Watching…… Saving Grace.”

 

            “Chin,” Kono murmured, “This isn’t like Danny.”

            “We weren’t near him last time Grace was in danger.” Chin reminded, “Give him some space. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

            “He wouldn’t hurt me.” Kono protested quietly.

            “He wouldn’t _mean_ to.” Chin corrected, “And he wouldn’t _want_ to. But his anger and frustration could lead him to lash out.”

            “You think I couldn’t protect myself from him?”

            “I think that you wouldn’t want to hurt him, and that he wouldn’t really care. Not in his rage. He’d only see you as an obstacle between him and Grace. Not Kono. His friend… His Pack.”

 

Kono frowned at Chin, her eyes flicking occasionally to Danny. She wasn’t oblivious to the rage and anger pouring off of Danny, but she couldn’t quite equate it to the potential danger that Chin was warning her about.

 

The door to the office space opened, and three heads spun to face the interloper.

 

Kamekona stood in the doorway, Duke clearly escorting him.

 

            “I heard about McGarrett and the keiki.” Kamekona declared quickly, “And then I found this at the Truck.”

 

He held out an envelope.

 

Danny tore it from his fingers, pulling the contents of the already torn envelope out. His growl was both audible and legitimately frightening. Chin wasn’t surprised that Kamekona pulled back in surprise and shock.

 

Moving carefully to Danny’s side, Chin peered to see what he held. A single polaroid photograph, depicting Steve and Grace. It was a relief for Chin to look at it, there were no obvious major injuries and the pair of them were together, mostly unrestrained; Chin noticed the chain leading away from the pair, Grace wrapped in Steve’s arms. The closed eyes and slack limbs indicated unconsciousness; Chin knew it couldn’t be sleep, no one could have gotten close enough for the photograph to be taken without waking Steve, particularly with Grace to protect.

 

Danny flipped the polaroid to reveal a short message inscribed on the back.

 

            “Can you guess what we want?” Kono breathed as she read it.

 

However, it was the small symbol below the message that said the most. The little pictogram of a man holding a spear above his head and two crossed Pulo'ulo'u.

 

            “Kapu.” Danny snarled, “Duke! Take this to Fong and Willows! They’ll get what evidence they can off it.”

            “It can’t be the Kapu,” Kono protested, “Kawika wouldn’t stand for a child to be hurt.”

 

The flash of anger in Danny’s eyes, quelled any further protestations. Danny wasn’t listening to things like that right then.

 

            “Calm it down, Danny,” Chin nudged him, “Take it down a few notches. Kono’s not involved. You know that. Kamekona’s not involved either. Nor is Duke.”

            “I’d never harm the Keikie.” Kamekona put in.

            “Kamekona,” Chin looked at his occasional informant, “Go back to the Truck. They might try to contact us in the same way again. Duke, don’t worry. I’ve got Danny. I’ll keep him safe.”

 

The pair nodded and trotted off.

 

            “Danny,” Chin squeezed Danny’s neck gently, “Take a deep breath. We’re all trying to help. We’re helping you. We’re going to get Grace and Steve back.”

            “Of course we are.” Danny’s voice was steel and ice.

 

He turned and stalked off, to start his pacing once again.

 

Chin pulled his phone out and quickly fired off a text; he knew he needed back-up.

 

123456789

 

As the door began to open, Steve pushed Grace behind him; as best he could, he slipped into a defensive stance, determined to keep his silent, unheard vow.

 

However, there was only a single captor in the doorway; his face unrecognizable beneath the hat and scarf. He tossed a plastic bottle into the room, before sealing the room once again.

 

After a long moment, Steve let Grace retrieve the bottle; it was simply a sealed bottle of water. Breaking the seal, Steve started to share it with Grace.

 

It was important to keep hydrated; even though Steve wanted to ration the water, he knew it wouldn’t be something Grace would understand.

 

He wasn’t going to upset her more than she was already.

 

123456789

 

Not long after Chin sent his text, the door opened once again, in came a large and varied number of HPD officers. Both Beat-Cops and Detectives. Even with a few SWAT members mixed in for variety’s sake.

 

Chin recognized most of them, and more than a few he knew to be Fishies. Captain Kaiko Nakaneaela was at the front, clearly in charge.

 

            “Thanks for coming,” Chin stepped up to speak with them, “But at present we have no leads. Do you have anything substantial?”

            “This is no longer your case.” Nakaneaela declared.

            “What?” And that was definitely a snarl that came from Danny’s throat.

            “It’s been reassigned,” Nakaneaela stated, “You should never have had it. You’re too close.”

 

Danny stalked towards them, stopping only a metre and a half from them. Chin and Kono quickly fell into a phalanx formation, with Danny at the tip.

 

            “My daughter. My partner.” Danny’s voice was ice cold, “My case.”

            “No. You’re emotionally compromised.”

            “Get out of my way.”

            “This isn’t your fight.”

            “Like hell it isn’t.”

            “You’re not thinking straight. You’re seeing things.”

 

That was all the warning Chin got before the facial features changed on them. It was done in a ripple effect; only a few at a time, changing back before others changed.

 

            “What?!” Kono’s voice shook as she looked around the group.

            “Chin.” Danny’s voice, by contrast, was rock solid.

            “This way, cuz.” Chin steered her over towards the smart-table, away from the crowd.

            “They… They just… They just changed!” She stammered, “You saw that right? You saw that too?”

            “I saw it.” Chin nodded, “It’s nothing to worry about.”

            “Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about?! We’re hallucinating things.”

            “No. We’re not. They just wanted us think that. It’s quite clever really. There’s just one problem.”

            “What’s that?” Kono asked.

            “Danny.” Chin grinned, a shade viciously.


	7. Chapter 7

            “You think you can intimidate me?” Danny raised an eyebrow, “You Fishies think you can scare me? You should be scared of the Big. Bad. Wolf!”

 

Then Danny changed, snarling and growling.

 

            “But he’s not that big.” Kono whispered, her mouth working on autopilot.

            “That’s what I said.” Chin grinned, “Don’t worry. He’s still just Danny.”

            “Does Gracie do that?”

            “Yes. Quite cute actually.”

            “This is your secret, isn’t it?”

            “Danny’s and Grace’s.” Chin agreed, “You okay, cuz?”

            “Shaken.” She admitted, “I never… I never expected… _This_! Shapeshifters!”

            “Wesen.” Chin corrected, “They’re called Wesen.”

 

123456789

 

The water had been drugged, Steve realized. Their captors had come again, this time in numbers. Fortunately, they were more interested in talking amongst themselves than going near Grace.

 

However, every so often the faces he could see would change, gaining fish like features and these faces often rushed at him; never coming close enough for him to touch.

 

Small hands tugged on Steve’s clothing, pulling him down to the ground; Grace clambered into his lap.

 

            “Don’t look at them, Uncle Steve.” Grave murmured, turning his face away, “They just want to mess with your head. Don’t look at them.”

            “I have to keep you safe.”

            “Danno will come for us. They’ve been stupid. They’ve made him angry. They’ve invited the wolf to their door.”

 

There was more than a touch of vicious glee in her tone; an unspoken anticipation of what was to come.

 

It wasn’t Grace at all. Not the Grace Steve knew.

 

Steve shut his eyes and tucked his head into Grace’s neck, pulling her head into his own. At least that way he knew no one would be able to separate them easily, and _certainly_ not without alerting him.

 

Plus with the way he had arranged himself, he had Grace physically covered so that any distance attacks were far more likely to hurt him than her.

 

He just had to ride out the drugs.

 

123456789

 

There was a shocked silence as the HPD officers tried to come to terms with what they had just had thrown in their faces.

 

The silence was broken by the door opening, and two sets of feet entering the office.

 

            “Got your text, Chin.” Hank called out, “Any more news?”

            “Nothing yet.” Chin fired back, “Thanks for coming.”

            “More Haole?” One of the officers snarled, “You don’t belong here. Island Crime. Island Cops.”

 

The group of Fishies half-turned to keep both groups in sight, despite being in the middle.

 

            “Maybe,” Nick slid his glasses up his face slightly, “Maybe not. We were invited.”

 

Chin didn’t understand the significance of the shades, but Nick had been wearing them since their meal out together; no matter the circumstances, they hadn’t come off.

 

            “You shouldn’t get involved.” Nakaneaela snapped, “You’ve not recovered from last night.”

 

Once again, the rippled shifting spread across the whole group.

 

            “Ah,” Hank took a deep breath, “I’ll go help Chin.”

 

He slid past the HPD, nodding at Danny as he passed the Detective.

 

            “She alright?” He asked Chin.

            “First time.” Chin explained.

            “Always the hardest.” Hank nodded in understanding.

            “Not so for me.” Chin shrugged, “I was drugged. I thought it _was_ the drugs.”

 

Nick moved past the HPD as well; however, he stopped at Danny’s side. On Danny’s left hand side, level with the New Jersey native.

 

With very deliberate, slow actions, Nick removed his shades, folded the arms up and tucked them into the neck of his top.

 

            “Shall we try that again?” He asked, “I’m afraid I wasn’t really paying attention.”

 

That seemed to infuriate Detective Nakaneaela; this time he led the shifting.

 

But he only changed for a second; then he and all the others pulled back, fear clearly etched on their faces.

 

            “Make!” The word was whispered with fear.

 

            “Huh?” Hank blinked, “Don’t know that one.”

            “Means Death.” Chin translated easily.

            “About right.” Hank nodded, “Can I just ask what is going on? The rumours flying weren’t all that clear. I heard McGarrett or Grace got snatched?”

            “Both.” Chin stated.

            “Oh, that’s not good.” Hank breathed, “That’s not good at _all_! I need to call…”

            “Call who?” Chin tensed.

            “A specialist.” Hank tried to explain, “He… He’s Blutbad. He can tell us what to expect.”

            “Mitbruder.” Chin realized.

            “Possibly,” Hank shrugged, “I’m never certain with all the terms they throw about. You should hear when they start giving the Talk.”

            “Is it that different?” Chin blinked.

            “There’s a lot of options.” Hank admitted, “And I don’t understand most of them. You’ll see.”

 

Hank quickly pressed a speed-dial; he placed the phone on the table.

 

            “Hank?” Rosalee’s voice was slurred with sleep.

            “Hey Rosalee,” Hank smiled, “Can you put Munroe on? Need to ask him something.”

            “On speaker.” Munroe came in, “What is it?”

            “On a scale of one to ten, how dangerous is a Blutbad who has had his daughter kidnapped?”

            “An eleven.” Munroe’s voice was filled with awe, “And it’s not just him you need to worry about. It’s the rest of his pack. My advice? Get out the way. It’s safer. How old?”

            “She’s still pre-teen.”

            “Definitely get out of the way.”

            “How does the situation change,” Chin put in, “If she’s the only blood pack he’s got here? And the non-blood pack are all Kehrseite?”

            “Better and worse. He’ll be more protective. But he’ll also be the only going feral. And there’s no-one who can reign him in. Who is that by the way?”

            “Chin. Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. Also kidnapped was one non-blood pack member. I presume that doesn’t change the situation?”

            “Not really, no.”

            “What about if I’ve completed Vertrautheiten?”

            “You’ve done that? Well… You might be a calming influence. But I wouldn’t count on it. Where’s Nick in all of this?”

 

Chin slipped away from the discussion.

 

            “Currently?” Hank looked over, “Standing next to the Blutbad facing down a bunch of Hawaiian Wesen. What are they called anyway?”

            “Don’t know,” Rosalee put in, “They rarely leave their islands from what I’ve heard.”

            “Same,” Monroe agreed, “What side is Nick?”

            “The Blutbad’s.” Hank replied.

            “No. Left or right?” Monroe repeated.

            “He’s on the Blutbad’s left.” Hank stated.

            “Good. Sign of trust from the Blutbad.” Monroe declared, “Bit old fashioned generally, but it is something many Blutbaden still remember. That’s good. Left is for trust. Right is for protected.”

            “How can you tell if someone is on the left or if it’s the other person on the right?” Kono managed to get out.

            “Level for equals and trust.” Monroe’s reply was instant, “In front for protecting.”

            “They’re level.” Hank was firm, “Thanks Monroe. Catch you later.”

 

Nick waited while the shoal got themselves back together. Danny seemed content to wait as well; or at least he was when Chin moved to just behind and to Danny’s right, one hand on Danny’s neck carefully squeezing to keep the Blutbad calm.

 

123456789

 

            “We’re going to see Kawika.” Danny stated firmly, once the group seemed to have regained their balance.

            “He’s not involved in this.” Nakaneaela protested.

            “No,” Danny seemed to agree, “But he’s the biggest Fishie on the island. He’ll know who is this extreme. This isn’t Kapu. This is Kapu rejects. The ones the Kapu don’t want to keep anymore, because they’re too isolationist. You with me Nick?”

            “Of course,” Nick nodded, “Whatever you need. Cop or Grimm.”

            “Make don’t belong on these Islands.” Nakaneaela snapped.

            “Then don’t do anything that means I have a reason to come back.” Nick retorted, “I only go after those who break the law.”

            “I’m coming too.” Chin was firm, “Someone needs to keep a cool head.”

            “And it was never going to be me.” Danny snorted in dry amusement, “You’re driving. Hank, can you look after Kono?”

            “I’ll get her up to speed.” Hank declared, “Probably best coming from me.”

 

The HPD didn’t even bother trying to stop Danny as he led the others out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chin was quite honestly curious as to how the next confrontation was going to go. He knew that Kawika was more entertained by Danny’s attitude than intimidated. Danny was also tolerated by the Kapu mainly because although he clearly _hated_ Hawaii, he would clearly die to protect it, so that he could go on hating it.

 

It was strange, but Danny had a lot of respect from the locals for that. Although the HPD Detectives didn’t seem to understand Danny’s strange relationship with the Islands.

 

            “Danny,” Chin muttered, “Has Kawika ever dealt with you without Steve?”

            “Not really.” Danny shrugged, “You know I prefer to keep someone else between me and the Fishies where I can. Just in case.”

            “No, I didn’t.” Chin returned, “But it makes sense.”

            “True,” Nick put in, “But it also helps if your partner knows what’s going on. Hank’s gotten very good at it. He can back my play, whether it’s threatening or reassuring. What’s our play here?”

            “Gentle.” Danny stated, “At first. If they don’t give me what I want, then I’ll play hard-ball with them.”

            “Gentle with them, but not with HPD?” Chin cocked an eyebrow.

            “I was gentle.” Danny shrugged, “I gave them time to recover when they saw what I was. I could have attacked them… But Kawika… He’s sort of a cross between Royalty and a Priest as far as the Fishies are concerned. If he was Blutbad, I’d call him an Alpha.”

            “Not sure what that means.” Nick frowned, “Monroe’s not much of a joiner.”

            “No, I suppose he wouldn’t be.” Danny conceded, “Hard to be a Wieder Blutbad in a Pack. My blood pack is Weider. At least the immediate pack is. Alpha’s are leaders. Pretty much a wolf pack structure. Kawika’s pretty much the leader of all the Fishies on the Islands. If I go for him, I’d _better_ be sure that I take down him and his lieutenants. After that, I reckon I won’t be in too much danger, until the other Fishies had finished fighting amongst themselves for seniority and political agendas.”

            “Really?” Nick blinked, “Politics?”

            “Sure,” Chin agreed, “There’s a lot of discussion about what place Mainlanders have on the Island. Kawika doesn’t mind too much, so long as they respect the Islands. Even though he’s the leader of the Kapu. Without him… Well, he’s probably the strongest moderating factor, at the moment.”

 

123456789

 

Sometimes Chin could see that a situation was going to go bad, but be unable to stop it.

 

He could see that this was going to go bad, oh so fast.

 

It wasn’t Kawika or Danny that was actually the problem. It was Levi.

 

The big Hawaiian seemed to have something against Nick. Though Chin was fairly sure it was because the Mainlander was a Mainlander and wasn’t apparently giving Kawika enough respect.

 

To be fair, neither was Danny. But that was an accepted part of their relationship. Danny was indifferent to disrespectful of Kawika’s status in public, but wouldn’t stand for anyone else doing the same.

 

It was weird. But it was Danny.

 

            “You shouldn’t even be investigating this case.” Levi finally snarled, “You’re too emotionally involved.”

            “You wouldn’t say that to Steve.” Danny countered.

            “You’re not McGarrett.” Levi sneered.

            “No. I’m not.” Danny shrugged, “But it is _my_ daughter. _My_ partner. Out there. And I want the information you have.”

            “And I say that I cannot help you.” Kawika stated.

            “And I say that you can.” Danny fired back, “You just _won’t_.”

            “The stress is getting to you.” Levi growled.

 

Chin shifted his weight back a little; he was starting to get the hang of this.

 

When Levi woged, Chin was ready. He didn’t even blink.

 

            “Really?” Danny snapped, “You _really_ want to try my patience? Today? Right now? Given everything else?”

 

Levi’s face was clear to see. He was confused; even as he changed back. He had clearly expected a response of some kind that was not Danny’s exasperation.

 

            “You need to learn,” Danny growled, “There are some things you do not do. And one is push me. You’re lucky I respect Kawika as much as I do. Else you’d be running from the. Big. Bad. Wolf!”

 

And _there_ was the shift.

 

            “He’s not that big.” Nick remarked casually.

            “Everyone says that.” Chin snorted.

 

Kawika’s face was a picture, though he quickly got it under control. The other Kapu present didn’t have his fast recovery.

 

            “You’ve been keeping secrets.” Kawika stated.

            “Do you really blame me?” Danny challenged, “And you don’t have any right to my secrets. You also know the danger Grace is facing right now. Not even Steve can protect her.”

            “He’d die to protect her.” Kawika reminded.

            “I know that.” Danny was blunt, “But I also know how far your Extremists will go. Last bunch kidnapped Chin, tried to kill me. _Did_ kill several people. And they weren’t even Wesen. I know you know about the extremists. You’ve worked very hard at keeping your position. Because you know that if you lose it to one of them these Islands will descend into war. And I’m not even exaggerating about that.”

            “No.” Kawika sighed, “You’re not. And we’d lose.”

            “Badly.” Danny agreed, “You need to understand, my _partner_ is unarmed and defenceless in a bad situation without any of the knowledge he needs to survive. He doesn’t know anything.”

            “You never told him?” Kawika breathed.

            “Never. Wouldn’t have told Chin, if he hadn’t found out enough to figure out something was wrong.” Danny shrugged, “Wouldn’t have told _Kono_ except you Fishies showed her.”

            “And him?” Kawika nodded at Nick.

            “I already knew.” Nick took off his shades, “I’m told you call people like me, Make.”

 

The step back was expected.

 

            “I only go after the bad ones.” Nick stated, “I’m a cop first, a Grimm second.”

            “You’re not hunting us?”

            “Should I be?” Nick asked bluntly, “I’m here to help a friend get his daughter and partner back. My mitbruder.”

            “Not the right term for this context,” Danny corrected absently, “But good try. And they wouldn’t understand it anyway. They’re not Old Country.”

            “We have a more ancient bloodline than _you_!” Levi protested.

            “You don’t even know what Old Country _means_!” Danny snapped, “I am _not_ disparaging you. I am stating facts. This isn’t Old Country. And it never will be. _Now_ , you are going to tell me where to find Steve and Grace. Or I stop asking nicely.”

            “This was nice?” Levi raised an eyebrow; his courage having returned.

            “You’re still alive.” Danny countered.

            “Be calm.” Kawika cut the argument off, before it developed further, “You are right. I do know who the ringleader is. Though not how many and which of his followers have accompanied him into this complete madness. I know where the entrance to their base is. However, you will have problems there.”

            “Why?” Danny demanded.

            “It’s in the Nation of Hawaii.” Kawika explained.

            “Sorry,” Nick frowned, “I thought this _was_ Hawaii.”

            “The Nation of Hawaii is Sovereign Territory.” Chin explained, “It’s not the US. We’re going to need Bumpy’s permission.”

            “I doubt he knows they’re there.” Kawika put in, “It’s quite a well hidden entrance, and they are very careful to avoid the residents. Pu'uhonua o Waimanalo is the perfect sanctuary for them. The base they’re using is an old military tunnel complex; I don’t know how far in they’ve gone.”

            “And you never filled Bumpy in?” Chin pressed.

            “Didn’t see the need to.” Kawika shrugged, “I never expected them to go this far. I put them down as loudmouths and firebrands. They weren’t the worst of the types. At least until _you_ took down the actual people trying to drive people off the Islands.”

            “Well, they were trying to kill Danny at the time,” Chin returned, “And had kidnapped me.”

            “These newer firebrands…” Kawika tailed off, “They have none of the finesse. They are trying to use a hammer for all their problems. Because the only tool they have is a hammer. This is the first time they’ve done anything like this, that I’ve heard of, at least.”

            “It won’t be the first.” Nick shook his head, “You don’t just jump in to things like this. They’ll have done a few before. To build up their courage for this. Probably people no-one would miss. Transients and low budget tourists. People trying to escape the Mainland. This is _way_ too big for it to be their first.”

            “I would have heard.” Kawika protested.

            “Not necessarily.” Nick shrugged, “If they Woged multiple times the victims could be in Mental Hospitals convinced they’re hallucinating.”

 

Everyone knew they were avoiding suggesting the other method that could have been used to keep the previous victims quiet.

 

            “We’ve got no jurisdiction in the Sovereign Nation.” Chin sighed, “Or at least, that’s the agreement the State has with them.”

            “Then we ask.” Danny was firm, “And if they won’t help… I won’t go in as a cop. I’ll go in as a father. As a Blutbad.”

            “I’ll call ahead.” Kawika stated, “Tell Bumpy you’re coming. We might not be exactly friends. But we are allies. I might be able to smooth your way slightly.”

            “Don’t tell him about the Blutbad or Make thing.” Chin instructed, “That’s probably better coming in person. But, before we go, where _exactly_ is the entrance we need? And how do you know about it?”

            “I’ve got one or two people who stay close to the firebrands,” Kawika sighed, “They’re not part of the group, not part of the inner circle, so they couldn’t give me a heads up about this. Else they would have. They’re good people. But they’re outwardly friends. They know where the base is, but they’ve not been in it for a while. Ever since the _real_ hotheads died, they’ve closed ranks a great deal. Don’t let outsiders into the base. Even ones dating parts of the group, not that there’s too many of those now. Levi, get the map.”

 

Levi slipped away to do as he was bid.

 

            “How many?” Nick asked, “I’m _not_ going in blind. Not again.”

            “You’ve done this before?” Kawika raised an eyebrow.

            “Something similar.” Nick agreed, “I thought there was one. But there were three. I’m _not_ keen to do _that_ again.”

            “Last estimation was at about twenty.” Kawika admitted, “Although there may be more.”

            “There will be.” Danny’s tone was bitter, “There will be more. Because that’s how my luck goes.”

            “How far are you going to go?” Kawika asked.

            “You don’t have kids,” Danny looked at him, “So I’ll forgive the question. But consider this, if you _did_ have a kid and they were taken from you, by force, and you knew that the person who had them would kill them for what they were… How far would _you_ go to get them back?”

            “Quite a way.” Kawika admitted after a long pause.

            “I’ll go that far and further,” Danny returned, “Because however far you _think_ you would go? You’d go further if it wasn’t a theoretical question. Trust me on that.”

            “I’ll call Kono,” Chin declared, “She can bring your spare vest, I didn’t put it in my car.”

            “Bring Hank and two spare vests,” Nick put in, “He knows my size. I’m not sitting this one out.”

            “Do you go as a cop or as a Make?” Kawika raised an eyebrow.

            “As a cop,” Nick stated firmly, “Unless someone pushes me into being a Grimm. My options for dealing with Wesen are: friends, allies, neutral, arrest and death. _In_ my order of preference.”

 

Danny turned away from the Kapu, clearly dismissing them as he walked back to the car. Although it could be taken as a statement of trust; trust that they wouldn’t attack him, trust that Chin could protect him, trust that Nick would protect him; Chin knew that it wasn’t. It was a dismissal of their threat to him. Danny was stating that he didn’t care how strong the Kapu were or how many of them there were; he could take them if they dared attack him.

 

Chin wasn’t _exactly_ sure that Danny could take all of the Kapu there… But he wasn’t sure that Danny _couldn’t_ either.


	9. Chapter 9

Hank was finding that being on the _explaining_ side of Wesen was an experience. He was going through all the points _he_ wished that Nick had taken him through at the beginning; rather than when and where they had turned up.

 

He did realize that he was probably weighing a lot of his information on the more concrete details he knew; such as the history of the Grimms and the Wesen he knew about, but that was only to be expected.

 

            “Is it wrong that I’m scared?” Kono asked.

            “No.” Hank was firm, “It’s okay to be scared. I was terrified. And I have to take a lot on faith. I can’t always see what Nick sees. So I have to trust that he tells me what he sees.”

            “What’s it like?”

            “Scary, sometimes.” Hank shrugged, “But it helps. I managed to correct an error I made, simply because I didn’t have the facts. If I had had the facts in the first place… I wouldn’t have sent an innocent man to jail for years. And nearly to his death.”

            “So you think that more people should know about all of this?”

            “No,” Hank shook his head, “That would be far too dangerous. People aren’t ready for this. I don’t think they will ever be. Too much fear in the world. Not just humans fearing Wesen, but Wesen fearing humans.”

            “Why? Why would they fear us?”

            “A bullet kills most Wesen just as effectively as a human. And… Well… If you prick us, do we not bleed? And all of that. They have many reasons to fear us. Humans haven’t been kind to them. They hide, not because they want to, but because they _have_ to. In order to _survive_. You have no idea the atrocities humans have inflicted upon them. And I wouldn’t ask. Grimms may have killed Wesen in the past, but humans were pretty inventive all on their own.”

 

Kono fell silent after that. She could tell that there was a lot of things that Hank wasn’t telling her. However, he clearly wasn’t going to discuss such topics yet, if ever.

 

Fortunately, her phone rang, breaking the silence.

 

She quickly answered it and listened while Chin caught her up on the case. She had very few questions to ask, as Chin covered all of them at pace.

 

            “They’ve found where to go.” She declared, “Chin says you know Nick’s size for vests?”

            “Sure, I’ll need one too. Also, can we pick up at least two knives?”

            “What? Why?”

            “Sometimes knives are more useful than guns. And I don’t want to get caught without one in a situation where that’s the case.”

            “Then why didn’t you bring your own?”

            “Because for some strange reason Nick and I have permission to bring our guns, but not our knives. I mean seriously? It wasn’t as if Nick was trying to bring his sword!”

            “He has a sword?”

            “A sword. A Morningstar flail. Lots and lots of weapons.”

            “Why?”

            “Because, like I said, sometimes the most effective weapon isn’t a gun. And guns weren’t always around. Though Nick does have one gun, big thing; takes .600 bullets.”

            “Those must be huge!”

            “They are.”

            “How did Nick _get_ all these weapons.”

            “Grimms pass things down in the family. Weapons and journals; though those are rarer.”

            “Journals? They keep diaries? Why?”

            “Because what they kill today, might be what tries to kill their children tomorrow. Or what killed them yesterday might try to kill their child tomorrow and the clues in the journal might help them find out how to kill the enemy. Nick’s Aunt Marie kept a journal to keep Nick safe. The weapons keep Nick safe. That’s all she ever wanted.”

            “This just seems so weird. A whole culture I never even _suspected_. Something I never even knew about. I’ve worked alongside Danny for _years_. I should have known.”

            “No. You couldn’t have. They are raised to keep their secrets. They guard them closely. I didn’t know for seventeen years that my god-daughter was a Coyotl. And I didn’t know about her father for even longer. If it wasn’t for the fact that she got kidnapped and Nick is a Grimm, I’d never have known. The handful of years Danny’s been keeping quiet? That’s nothing.”

            “How long would he have lied to us?”

            “Probably forever. It’s what they do. It’s what they _have_ to do. They were Gods once. Then they became the Witches at Salem. They have no reason to trust us. And Danny has had to be doubly careful. From what he has said, the local Wesen don’t like outsiders. They kill them where they can.”

            “Not all of us.” One of the cops spoke up, “I don’t want them to settle, but I’d never kill them.”

            “But you wouldn’t stop someone else from doing so.” Hank challenged, “You might arrest them afterwards. But you wouldn’t actually stop them.”

 

The cop fell silent. Kono could feel the exuded shame as the cop acknowledged the truth. She wasn’t entirely sure what was worse, the idea that such crimes could occur due to factors such as birth or that there were people who didn’t condemn such actions.

 

            “And Danny doesn’t know if they will stop the kidnappers from killing Grace.” She realized, “So he doesn’t want their support.”

            “It’s hard sometimes.” Hank shrugged, “We once had a case where the Arson Investigator was the Arsonist. Needless to say he shut down any investigation quite early on.”

            “We wouldn’t do that!” The cop protested.

 

Kono looked at him. She was fairly certain he’d been in her class at the Academy, but for the _life_ of her she couldn’t remember his name.

 

            “And how can I trust you about that?” She asked, “You basically just admitted that you wouldn’t stop someone from killing Grace. How can I trust that you’d investigate her murder properly? How can I trust that you’ll investigate her kidnapping properly? How can I trust that you actually want her rescued? Danny may have lied to me for _years_ , but he did it out of love. Love for Grace. He was keeping her safe. You don’t have any such justification for your actions. You have no reason not to investigate properly. You have no valid reason for not protecting her. She is a _child_! _Everyone_ should condemn the murder of a child. And everyone should work to prevent it. But right now I can’t even trust that you will do that!”

            “But… Williams _lied_ to you.”

 

Strange how something she was having trouble getting past herself, became so much easier when someone else was questioning Danny’s integrity because of it.

 

            “Was… Was this how it was for you?” She asked Hank.

            “I got to grips with it a little quicker.” Hank shrugged, “At least the first wave of it. But then again my goddaughter was going to die if I didn’t. So was my best friend, Nick and probably me.”

            “They still might kill Grace and Steve.” Kono reminded.

            “That’s what we’re going to stop.” Hank reminded, “Lead on, sweetheart. Let’s go get your girl back. And one SEAL.”

 

123456789

 

            “Okay, you want to explain this to me?” Hank stared at the barrier, “I thought this _was_ Hawaii.”

            “This is US Hawaii,” Kono shrugged, “That’s Hawaii Hawaii. It’s Bumpy’s land. If he doesn’t want us there…”

            “It’s basically an Indian Reservation.” Nick put in, “At least that’s how I understand it.”

            “Ah!” Hank nodded, “Got it. So how do we persuade Bumpy to let us in? And is he _really_ called Bumpy?”

            “Yes.” Chin nodded, “I’ll talk to him.”

            “Will he listen to you?”

            “I went to school with his niece. He knows me.”

            “Do what you can,” Danny instructed, “But I’m getting in there, no matter what.”

 

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Danny meant every single word he was speaking. Nothing was going to get between him and his daughter and partner.

 

Chin was actually pretty impressed with Danny’s restraint. The simple fact that the Mainlander hadn’t already charged into foreign territory was a testimony to his iron will.

 

The border guards had already alerted Bumpy, so they only waited a few minutes, before the leader of the Hawaiian Nation appeared.

 

Chin took the lead, easily explaining the situation to Bumpy; requesting permission to enter and deal with the situation. He left the Wesen situation out of the explanation though.

 

            “You bring three Haole here?” Bumpy asked, “Not cops?”

            “We’re all cops.” Chin countered, “Nick and Hank are from Portland. They’re friends. All we want is to get Grace and Steve back.”

            “You have no evidence that they are here.” Bumpy countered, “I can vouch that they are not.”

            “Then it costs you nothing to have us take a look.” Chin argued, “If we are wrong we will leave.”

            “It sets precedent.”

            “This is an unusual situation.” Chin tried to placate.

            “It sets a dangerous precedent.” Bumpy reiterated, “I must protect my people.”

            “And how do you think things will go when they kill my daughter?” Danny cut across the argument, “How do you think your precious Hawaii will be depicted then? Because what people will see is the Native Hawaiians killing a little _White_ girl. You know the bias of the media. What do you think they’ll focus on? Your plight? The fact that you knew nothing of what was going on? That you didn’t even know they were there? Or the fact that a little, kidnapped White girl was held prisoner and eventually killed in the Sovereign Nation of Hawaii?”

            “No Hawaiian would kill a Keiki.” Bumpy protested.

            “You can’t be certain.” Danny challenged, “Maybe they won’t see a Keiki. Maybe they’ll just see a Haole.”

            “You don’t have any evidence that they are here.” Bumpy reminded, “You don’t even have any evidence who is behind this.”

            “I have all the evidence I need.” Danny replied, “I know it was Extremist Kapu. And I know they are here.”

            “And I know they are not.” Bumpy retorted.

            “Actually, they are.” Kawika interrupted.

            “You knew about this?” Bumpy turned on his fellow Hawaiian.

            “I didn’t think they would cause any harm,” Kawika held his hands up in placation, “I thought they were getting drunk, having sex and shouting about how the world wasn’t being fair to them. I checked that none of them were into drugs. I didn’t put them down as violent. Just loudmouths. Like we were once. I thought if they were given space they would calm down. See that violence wasn’t the right answer.”

            “And you didn’t tell me?” Bumpy demanded.

            “Because I knew you’d confront them. It’s what you do. You’d invade their space, because technically it’s _your_ space. You’d try and help them see things the way you do. Even though they’re not ready yet. Or you’d make them aware that you knew about their hideout. Then they’d move it. And I might not find it next time.”

            “You felt you had the _right_ to keep it from me?”

            “I felt it was the right thing.”

            “And you really believe they could kill a child?” Bumpy accused, “It is not in our culture.”

            “If they find out the truth… The secret she carries… Yes. They could kill her.” Kawika was blunt, “If they are as extreme as they are proving themselves to be… Yeah. We’re looking at a dead little girl.”

            “And you didn’t call me when you realized just how far they would go?” Bumpy snapped, “I have _children_ here!”

            “They wouldn’t harm those children.” Kawika shrugged, “They’re Kanaka Maoli.”

            “And from what I’ve heard she’s Kamaaina. Even if there’s a good portion of the Islanders who don’t think of Williams that way.” Bumpy countered, “As far as they’re concerned she’s Kamaaina because she’s McGarrett’s.”

 

Well that was a little factoid that Chin had managed not be made aware of. Though it did make sense. In a way Grace belonged to all of Five-0, so it was only natural that she’d be deemed part of the Kamaaina.

 

            “There’s something you don’t know.” Kawika declared, “Something that changes everything. And I only found out when Kelly and Williams came to me for information. Something we should have known earlier. Something that puts the Keiki in danger.”

            “And what is that?” Bumpy demanded.

 

Kawika turned his gaze to Danny. He was clearly asking for permission. To be honest Chin was surprised, as any Islander would be; the leader of the Kapu was showing respect and deference to a Haole cop. It seems Danny’s little revelation was going to be changing things on the Islands.

 

            “I want an answer Kawika.” Bumpy was firm.

            “You could just ask me,” Danny took over, “Grace is in danger, because she’s the daughter of the Big. Bad. Wolf.”

 

            “He’s rather fond of that phrase.” Nick noted.

            “You don’t know the half of it.” Chin sniggered, “That’s the fourth time he’s used it near me.”

 

            “You’re not that big.” Bumpy managed to get out. He even sounded mostly calm.

            “You think no-one’s told me that before?” Danny shrugged, “It’s not the size of the dog in the fight. It’s the size of the fight in the dog. And I am a Big Bad Wolf.”

            “Everyone knows that the Commander defeats you.” Bumpy countered.

            “I pick my battles.” Danny retorted, “And my weapons. Learn more about wolves and you’ll understand me better.”

            “Your ex-wife…” Bumpy started.

            “Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen.” Danny responded immediately.

            “Pardon?” Bumpy blinked.

            “Human.” Danny sighed.

            “And your daughter?” Bumpy pressed.

            “Takes after her father.” Chin declared.

            “No one said anything.” Bumpy protested.

            “I’m not stupid.” Danny countered, “I knew the risks.”

            “And the other two Haoles?” Bumpy asked, “Like you?”

            “No.” Nick stepped forward; once again removing his shades and hanging them from his top, “Some call me Decapitare. I say Grimm. But you would know me a Make.”

 

Once again the Hawaiians pulled back. Bumpy even going so far as to grab a weapon.

 

            “I don’t kill unless I have to.” Nick sighed, “This gets boring very fast.”

            “I have children here.” Bumpy pointed out.

            “My best friend is a Blutbad.” Nick started listing, “I was Best Man at a Fuchsbau’s wedding. An Eisbiber is my handyman. My lawyer is a Jagerbar. I have assisted in the birth of a Gluhenvolk. I have helped a Seltenvogel with an Unbezahlbar…”

            “I have no idea what any of that means.” Bumpy declared.

            “They’re a little insular.” Danny shrugged.

            “I have no issues with Wesen.” Nick was firm, “Don’t hurt anyone and I don’t hurt you. Children? I’ve had Wesen children egg my house before. All I did was yell.”

            “You’re just after the ones who kidnapped the Commander and the little one?” Bumpy pressed.

            “No,” Nick shook his head, “I’m just here to help Danny get his daughter and partner back. If I can help arrest the kidnappers, then I will. I have no interest in killing them. But if they force my hand, I will.”

            “You aren’t going to call on any other cops?” Bumpy challenged.

            “No.” Danny shook his head this time, “I don’t know who I can trust amongst them.”

            “They’re good men.” Kawika countered.

            “I’m sure they’d prosecute a murder.” Danny shrugged, “I just can’t be certain they’d stop it.”

 

There was a long pause, Kawika and Bumpy exchanged a significant gaze.

 

            “What about us?” Kawika asked, “Would you let us help you?”

            “Can I trust you?” Danny was blunt.

            “Right now,” Levi replied, “I think we know what’s at risk. This could scupper the Hawaiian Nation. If you can’t trust that we don’t want a little girl to die, trust that we don’t want our Nation to be destroyed.”

            “Alright.” Danny conceded, “You, Kawika, Bumpy and one other to round it out. Chin you’re with me. Kono and Hank pair up… Nick, do you need a partner?”

            “I think we’d be best off keeping together as much as possible.” Nick stated, “We’re nine, up against at least twenty. Clear each area as we go?”

            “Should be possible.” Chin agreed, “Unless there are too many forks, but I don’t anticipate that. Most of these things don’t have stuff like that.”

            “Good.” Danny nodded, “We move hard and fast. I don’t want them knowing we are there until it is absolutely unavoidable.”

            “Agreed.” Bumpy declared, “I’ll find a partner and arm ourselves.”

            “Will you need vests?” Kono inquired, “Because I didn’t bring spares.”

            “We’ve got a few.” Bumpy nodded, “We’ll be ready in a moment. I want as many people alive as possible.”

            “So do I.” Danny was firm.


	10. Chapter 10

Kono remembered Steve teasing Danny about his claustrophobia once. She had found it funny too; the Mainlander with all of his bluster terrified of enclosed spaces.

 

It didn’t seem so funny now. Entering a tunnel where monsters were hiding. Oh, sure she knew they were called Wesen, but that didn’t change the situation. And while all the Hawaiian Wesen so far had drawn back at Danny’s shift, she was sure that was more due to surprise than anything else. She couldn’t imagine Danny being more dangerous than the Hawaiians. She had seen for herself the dangers that lurked in the depths of the ocean. A wolf, just couldn’t compare.

 

But Danny didn’t seem to realize that. He was stalking his way through the tunnel as if he had every confidence that anything he faced was not going to be more dangerous than him.

 

            “You don’t seem settled.” Hank commented to her.

            “Worried things might go wrong.” She replied.

            “Don’t think about that.” He returned, “That’ll mess with your head. Focus on the situation. Don’t think about what they are. Think about what they will do. Think about that little girl. Think about what they might do to her. Focus on that. If I had my way, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

            “Because I’m a woman?” She challenged.

            “No.” He shook his head, “Because we haven’t had time to get you used to all of this. You haven’t seen enough Wogers to get comfortable with it.”

            “And how many is enough?” She asked.

            “Depends upon the person.” He shrugged, “Took me nearly three weeks to get really comfortable with the idea. Longer not to flinch upon seeing it. Sometimes I still flinch.”

            “And Nick?”

            “He’s seen more. More of them and more types. This isn’t an easy world you’ve stepped into. Find your footing quickly. Focus on what’s important. It’s not what they are. It’s what they do.”

 

123456789

 

Steve had heard enough gunfire in his time to know when he heard them. Even if they were a distance off and muffled by concrete and steel.

 

He smiled to himself. His team had found them. They were coming for them.

 

            “Get behind me Grace.” He instructed the young girl, “And don’t move.”

            “Danno’s coming.” Grace grinned, somewhat savagely, “The Wolf is at the door. And he’ll huff and he’ll puff and he’ll blow the house down. And if that doesn’t work, he’ll just blow it up.”

            “Has anyone ever told you that you are a vicious child?” Steve asked bluntly.

            “I don’t let it show.” Grace replied, even as she retreated behind Steve, “Danno doesn’t like it when I let my teeth show.”

 

The phrasing was odd, Steve noted. But he didn’t have time to think about or question why.

 

The door opened once again; one of the older captors darted in. Steve barely had time to register the human face, before it shifted. Despite the number of times it had occurred, it still shocked Steve, catching him off-guard.

 

He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough; Grace had been snatched from behind Steve and dragged into a corner.

 

A gun barrel was pressed against her temple and an arm was wrapped around her neck.

 

            “Let her go.” Steve instructed, “She’s just a kid.”

            “A baby rat!” He snarled, “A little thief! A Haloe!”

            “A child. A Keiki. Look at her, she’s terrified.”

            “Rats bring fleas. They’ve caused too much harm already.”

            “What harm has she done? She’s just a child.”

            “Shut up!” He snapped, “You stay right where you are. And you don’t make a sound. You warn _anyone_ that I am here, and I’ll kill her.”

 

Steve knew he couldn’t do anything. The man held Grace firmly, there was no possible way she could wriggle free, and with the gun to her head, she wouldn’t even try. She wouldn’t make a sound either, she was clearly terrified; her eyes so wide they were nearly falling out of her head.

 

            “I’m going to kill _one_ Haole today.” He declared, “Your only choice is whether it is her or her father.”

 

Trying to make the decision between Danny and Grace was impossible. Steve cared for both of them deeply. However, he knew that Danny would kill him if he knew that Steve could have saved Grace and didn’t; even if that meant Danny’s own death.

 

He couldn’t see a way out of the situation. For all intents and purposes, Steve was completely useless. He was pinned bait in a corner, easily visible from the open doorway; however Grace and her captor were in a position where they could see everyone coming through the doorway and Steve, but not be seen themselves, until it was too late.

 

All Steve could do was be a witness. And hope and pray that Danny could somehow pull a miracle out of his bag of tricks.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve was surprised when Danny finally arrived. The shorter man entered the room paying next to no attention to Steve. All the focus was instantly on Grace and her captor; almost as if he already knew they were there. Behind him came Chin and Kono, followed by Portland Nick and Hank; and behind _them_ was Kawika, Levi, Bumpy and another Hawaiian that Steve didn’t recognize.

 

            “Stand down.” Danny stated, “Let her go. Walk out of this alive.”

            “Take a step closer and I’ll kill her.”

            “Kill her and I’ll kill you.” Danny was firm.

            “That’s what he wants.” Nick put in, “Not exactly though. He just wants to take one of you out. He’s older though. Older than the others. He’s the Leader.”

            “I thought that was Pika.” Kawika frowned.

            “No,” Nick shook his head, “He just thinks he is. This guy is. He’s the Shadow King.”

            “Shut up! Shut up! I’ll kill her!”

 

The grip on Grace tightened, the gun digging into her head.

 

            “Monkey,” Danny lowered himself slightly, so that he was level with Grace, “I need you to listen to me.”

 

Danny’s gun was returned to its holster, but all other weapons were focused on Grace’s captor.

 

            “You know that thing I told you to never _ever_ do?” Danny asked softly.

            “Yes, Danno.” Grace agreed.

            “Well, it’s never ever, _ever_ right now.” Danny stated.

 

Grace’s eye lit up with a golden fire.

 

Then she changed, just like the others had changed, only canine. Her now sharp teeth tore into the arm holding her captive. He screamed and released her.

 

She charged towards Danny, her face changing back as she moved. Danny gave her an almost perfunctory hug, before passing her to Chin.

 

            “Komohewa.” The word slipped past lips without pause.

            “Invader.” Chin translated instantly.

 

Later Steve would swear that he’d only blinked, before Danny had the captor pinned up against the wall by the throat.

 

            “Give me one good reason _not_ to tear your throat out right now.” Danny demanded.

            “Danny,” Nick stepped forward, “Easy now.”

            “He orchestrated all of this.” Danny snarled, “He’s to blame for everything. He took a bunch of hot-heated frustrated kids and turned them into potential murderers.”

            “I know.” Nick nodded, “I know. But let’s try and do this by the law. Or let me do it.”

 

Steve’s gaze flicked to Grace; Chin was clearly trying to turn Grace away from the potential violence, but she wasn’t letting him. She had her feet set and had her eyes fixed on her father.

 

            “You have no part in this Haole!”

            “Possibly not.” Nick shrugged, “But you made it my business.”

 

He pulled off the scarf covering the bottom half of the face. Steve stared at the revealed man. He knew the face; he couldn’t place the name, but he knew the face.

 

            “You made a very big mistake going after my Pack.” Danny declared.

            “Or maybe you did.” The reply was swift, even as the captor’s face shifted again.

            “No, that was you.” Danny was firm, “You never mess with the Big. Bad. Wolf!”

 

Steve was almost at the point where the change wasn’t a surprise anymore.

 

            “Easy Boss.” Kono had moved to Steve’s side, “I know this is strange, but…”

            “You can see it too?” Steve stared at her, “You can see it too?”

 

Steve started to shake. Kono couldn’t see it. She couldn’t. He could only see it because of the drugs. And Kono wasn’t drugged. If Kono could see it… Then it was real. And it couldn’t be real. People didn’t change like that.

 

            “Listen,” Portland Hank cut through Steve’s descent into panic, “It’s still just Danny.”

            “He changed.” Steve protested, “He changed. Danny doesn’t change. He still tries to wear those stupid ties of his! But he changed.”

            “I know.” Hank agreed, “Look at me. _Look_ at me! It’s okay. Take a deep breath. Nick! Wrap this up quickly. He’s freaking out worse than I did. And I can’t get him out of here. Kono, get some bolt cutters.”

 

Nick laid a gentle hand on Danny’s arm.

 

            “I don’t think you want Grace to see this.” Nick stated softly, “And she’s watching. Is this really what you want her to see?”

 

Danny’s face shifted back as he lowered the man to the ground.

 

            “I see him near any of my Pack again, and I won’t hold back. I will take it as a Clear and Present Danger. Next time I won’t be talked down.”

 

Danny pulled away and moved quickly to where Grace stood. He wrapped her up in a hug; she was just a little too big for him to pick up on his hip, however, you could tell he wanted to.

 

            “Get her out of here, Danny.” Chin instructed, “We’ve got Steve and this _hupo_.”

            “Keep him away from the others.” Nick pushed the man towards Bumpy.

 

Steve stared in shock as Bumpy obeyed a Haole. Even Kawika was showing deference to the Portland Detective.

 

Steve’s world had been tipped upside down and sideways; it had been shaken and rocked to it’s core. He didn’t know what was going on anymore. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

 

He was in shock. For the first time in many years, he was in Shock. He didn’t react when Kono cut him free, simply sitting staring at nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

The members of the Sovereign Nation of Hawaii had the captives lined up and waiting when everyone emerged from the tunnels.

 

            “Do you mind if I have an unofficial word with them?” Nick asked Chin, “I promise I won’t kill them.”

            “It’s fine with me,” Chin agreed, “Bumpy, Kawika, Nick here wants an unofficial word with them. No blood.”

            “Fine with us.” Kawika shrugged, after glancing at Bumpy.

            “I never promised no blood.” Nick remarked as he stepped forward.

 

            “Listen up!” He addressed the rag-tag group, “I want to make something very clear to you.”

            “You have no place in this Haole!”

            “Go back to the Mainland, Cop!”

 

Nick pulled his badge off his belt, removed his gun from its holster and casually chucked both to Hank’s waiting grip.

 

            “I’m not a cop right now.” Nick shrugged, “I’m not here as a cop. I’m here to make one thing very clear to you… This behaviour is unacceptable. You could have exposed Wesen culture to the world. _Your_ culture.”

            “Wesen?” One of them frowned.

            “Shifters.” Nick supplied a different word, “That is unacceptable. It is _forbidden_ on pain of death. The Code of Swabia.”

            “Such Codes don’t apply to us! We are the Ali’i Kono!” The cry was quickly followed by a Woger.

 

Moments later the whole group was flinching back.

 

            “Make. Make! _Make_!” The cry came from multiple throats as they cowered.

            “Personally, I prefer Grimm.” Nick shrugged, “But I’m whatever you call me. Grimm, Decapitare or Make. I have a duty. Given to me by my Aunt, Bloody Marie. I go after the Bad Ones. You aren’t good. You have put yourself into my territory.”

            “This isn’t your land!”

            “It doesn’t matter. A Grimm goes where they will. When they will. They find the Bad Ones. And they stop them. My territory is the Bad Ones. No matter where they are.” Nick stated, “Right now, we can do this within the confines of the Law. You are going to prison. Nothing you can do about that. But if you do _anything_ like this again… You will die. And maybe it won’t be me who kills you. But Grimms talk. I can send Grimms to these Islands that you won’t spot until it is too late. We know how to walk amongst you unseen. Next time… Next time, we won’t be so nice. Next time, we won’t be swayed by heads older and wiser than yours. We won’t listen when they say that you are just dumb kids, egged into this by a Shadow King. A Puppet-Master with his own axe to grind… Next time, heads will roll.”

 

Nick slipped his shades on and reclaimed his symbols of office from Hank.

 

            “Get them Booked.” Hank instructed.

            “I’ve got HPD on their way.” Chin stated, “But I think we need to talk to this one first. Kono, take Steve to the Hospital. I’ll meet you there. Danny, take Grace home. I’ll take this one to Interrogation.”

 

123456789

 

            “So,” Chin leant against the wall, “Uilama Hiram. It took me a while. But I finally managed to place you.”

            “You’re a traitor to your _blood_!” Hiram yelled, even as he strained to try and move the interrogation chair.

            “Noisy, isn’t he?” Nick snorted, from his position next to Chin.

            “Always was.” Chin shrugged, “But we all thought it was just noise.”

            “When did you know him?” Nick asked.

            “He went to school with Steve,” Chin stated, “I remember him from the Football Games I used to watch. Steve’s dad used to take me to watch them when I was his partner.”

            “So you don’t think this is anything to do with Blood Purity?”

            “No,” Chin shook his head, “He never cared about anything like that. He was just an angry kid. Angry and furious and jealous of Steve.”

            “Why?”

            “I should have been Quaterback!” Hiram snarled, “Not him. He didn’t belong. He _never_ belonged! He got whatever he wanted, just because his granddaddy died at Pearl Harbour. Well, boo-fucking-hoo! So what? He didn’t deserve it.”

            “All of this comes down to a school-kid jealousy thing?” Nick blinked, “Well, I knew he had different motivation from the kids. Not too hard to lead children like that all filled with fire and fury. Not hard to persuade them into acts that go far beyond what they were capable of. Not hard to talk them into things.”

            “Seen it before.” Chin agreed, “Kids like that are easy to control.”

            “ _Easy_!” Hiram scoffed, “You call it _easy_? I had to spend _months_ working my way into their trust. Months to become the power behind the throne. Months building them up to this. Do you know how long it took to get them to _kill_ someone? They’re all talk. No fire in them really. It’s all just a show. I was working on them, even while I was working with the other ones. You know I really thought they would manage it for me. I built them up.”

            “What are you talking about?” Nick frowned.

            “I wanted Steve to hurt. He took everything from me. I was always better. But no one ever saw that. I was the better Football Player.”

            “No, you weren’t.” Chin countered.

            “I was. I got better marks in school.”

            “Through cheating.” Chin corrected.

            “I never cheated. That was all lies! Steve stole everything from me!”

            “He reported the cheating.” Chin declared.

            “It was all his fault! I would have gone to college if it wasn’t for him! I would have been a Professional Football Player!”

            “You weren’t that good.”

            “I was the _best_! But Steve took all that from me. It is all his fault. I wanted him to pay. I wanted him to _suffer_!”

            “But you didn’t try to kill him.”

            “I didn’t want him dead. That was too easy for him. I wanted him to _suffer_! I watched. I waited. Best way to make him suffer was to kill someone he cared for. I couldn’t go after his sister, she was too far away. His suffering would be there. I wouldn’t get to watch. He might _care_ for that female sailor, but he wouldn’t suffer the way I wanted him to. So I looked for others. Then I saw the Haole cop. I saw how he cared for the little girl. How he would do _anything_ for her. Loved her as if she was his own. That would make him suffer. If she died. In front of him. When he couldn’t do anything to stop it. That would hurt him. He’d never get over that. Only those _stupid_ kids wouldn’t go for killing her. No matter what I said. They thought they were _above_ that! That it wasn’t the _right_ way! Stupid idiots! It doesn’t matter the age. A death is a death. But I didn’t care. Only reason I didn’t kill her was that I wasn’t sure which would hurt him more. Having to tell Williams that he let his daughter die. Or having to face that little girl knowing that he could have prevented her father’s death.”

            “Got enough?” Nick asked.

            “I think so.” Chin agreed, “Think we ought to play this to the idiotic kids? Let them realize exactly what they got wrapped up in?”

            “Reckon so.” Nick nodded, “Might put them back on the straight and narrow. It’ll paint a target on his back though.”

            “I don’t have any issues with that.” Chin shrugged, “Let him reap what he has sown.”

 

The two of them left the room without a further word, ignoring the yelling that had started up behind them.

 

            “Now what?” Nick asked, “I presume you have a plan?”

            “Yes,” Chin was firm, “You are going to help Kono and I write this whole thing up, so that it doesn’t reveal anything.”

            “Ah, yes,” Nick grinned, “That’s truly a skill that’s important to learn.”

 

123456789

 

Steve had settled into the hospital bed with surprising docility; normally he’d have already left, but he couldn’t bring himself to get into an argument with the nurses and doctors. The quiet was also helping, it was allowing him to try and get his thoughts in order.

 

He’d sent Kono away, almost the moment he’d been checked in at the hospital. Normally, by now, Danny would have turned up and kept him company, but he’d asked the nurses not to let the New Jersey Detective in.

 

He couldn’t deal with Danny right then. Not with all the secrets and lies.

 

            “Knock, knock.” A call came from the door, as Hank entered.

            “Why are you here?” Steve frowned.

            “I’m here to help.” Hank shrugged, “I’ve been there, man.”

            “Been where?”

            “Where you are. Where nothing makes sense. Where all the lies and the secrets seem to pile up on you and spill over. Where you’re wondering if any of it was the truth.”

            “How… Nick?”

            “Sort of. He knew and never told me. But he’s not… He’s not like Danny.”

            “What secret was Nick keeping?”

            “That he can see those like Danny… Nick’s human. He’s just a little more. He’s what they call a Grimm. Also known as a Dicapitare or, round here, Make.”

            “Death?”

            “Yeah. Grimms traditionally hunt and kill people like Danny and Grace.”

 

Steve felt protectiveness well up inside of him. A desperate need to ensure that Danny and Grace were safe from the Portland Detective.

 

            “Easy there. Calm the Death Face.” Hank laughed, “Nick’s not like that. He only goes after those who break the law. Or are immoral, because sometimes the law doesn’t provide protection, because it doesn’t know the possible crimes out there.”

            “How long?”

            “Nick kept it from me for about a year. But I still get it. My best friend for years… I mean I’m his daughter’s godfather… He never told me he was Coyotl. She was seventeen when I found out. And I nearly shot her. She changed. Right in front of me. I thought I was crazy. And I was trying to kill her. Nick stopped me. Still don’t know how. Because while I was trying to kill Carly, she was trying to hide from Nick behind me. Because she was that scared of him.”

            “Why?”

            “When Nick sees them, they see him. And he’s their boogeyman. Their monster under the bed. Go to sleep or the Grimm will come for you. Eat your veggies or the Grimm will come for you. They’re conditioned to be terrified of him. Generally they come in two types. Flight or Fight. Mostly flight.”

            “He never told you?”

            “Jarold? No. Nick only told me, because he had to. Because I thought I was going crazy or I was crazy. I’d seen some stuff before then. But put it down to my mind playing tricks. I put three bullet holes in my closet and nearly hurt my therapist. Most people who see what we’ve seen? They end up in the Psych Ward. Because they can’t explain what they’ve seen and crazy is the only explanation that makes sense. Nick had a hard time himself when he started seeing it. We’re just lucky he found someone crazy enough to explain it all to him.”

            “Crazy?”

            “When the standard reactions from a Wesen upon meeting a Grimm is fight or flight; a Blutbad being willing to stop and explain things to a Grimm, especially one sneaking around his house at night… Well, crazy is the only definition that works.”

            “Wesen? Blutbad? Coyotl?”

            “Wesen, all of those that change are Wesen. It’s like the term human for us. Blutbad and Coyotl are different types. Different races, if you like. Your Danny and Grace are Blutbaden. Or Big, Bad Wolf, if you go by what the Grimm Brothers used. Those stories weren’t stories. They were warnings.”

            “Danny’s not that big.” Steve’s voice was quiet and shocked.

            “You know everyone keeps saying that. Thing you’ve got to realize is that Danny is only one type of Wesen. There are many out there.”

            “Why haven’t I heard of them?”

            “Because they know it’s not smart to be identified. The Salem Witch Trials? Wasn’t witches they were hunting. The Wesen community know the risks. They have been persecuted and attacked through the ages. I’m talking torture and live embalming to create Anubis Mummies for Pharaohs. Once they were Gods. Then Demons. It’s safer to be a fairy story.”

            “Why didn’t Danny trust me? He trusted Chin.”

            “From what Chin told me, Danny didn’t have a choice. Chin figured out just enough to be dangerous. Danny had to tell him, so that Chin didn’t get Danny killed.”

            “What?” Now there was more than a thread of danger and protectiveness in Steve’s tone.

            “You Islanders are highly protective of these Isles. Your native Wesen population are all the same species. And they don’t like outsiders. They don’t like Haole. Non-native Wesen aren’t allowed to stay. From what Danny said, they actively drive off the Invaders, as they call them. Killing them is seen as the last option, but it is an option they utilise occasionally. Danny said he’d gotten some Mainlanders out of your Prison and into Mainlander Prisons, for their own protection.”

            “They wouldn’t dare touch him.”

            “I don’t know.” Hank shrugged, “Don’t think Bumpy or Kawika would. But hotheads? I don’t know. They’re everywhere, you realize. A whole group of the police ones tried to stop Danny from coming after you.”

            “I…” Steve tailed off, as the realization that Danny had kept secrets from him hit once again.

            “You’re confused.” Hank snorted, “I get it. The question you have to ask yourself is this… Is Danny the same guy you knew yesterday as he is today? Has anything actually changed? Because when I had this… I realized nothing had really changed. I just knew more than I did before.”

            “He didn’t tell me.”

            “Either get over it,” Hank was firm, “Or walk away from him. Those are your only options. I’ll leave you to think about it.”

 

Hank rose to his feet and headed towards the door, stopped at the last moment.

 

            “One thing to think about,” He called back softly, “If that guy had killed Danny today, would you even care about all of this?”

 

The words were like a physical blow, knocking Steve around the face.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve sat in silence for a long period of time, all the various thoughts tumbling over in his mind.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when the door opened once again, and a familiar face entered.

 

            “Mamo!” Steve blinked, “What are you doing here?”

            “Heard you got caught up in something that should never have been brought to your door.” Mamo shrugged, “You okay, brah?”

            “I don’t know. Just… Just everything…”

            “You been shown our world.” Mamo smiled softly, “Never wanted you to learn about it, brah. Kept your father out of it till the day he died. Never thought that your Danny would be one of us.”

            “You’re…” Steve stared at his father’s oldest friend.

            “Yeah.” Mamo nodded, “There’s a lot of us that are. You wouldn’t know that traditionally the Leiomano is made using our own teeth. The use of Tiger Shark teeth only came later, when we had a larger contingent of humans.”

            “Danny never told me anything.”

            “I know. I never knew. He kept that secret close to his chest. Not that I blame him. There’s a meeting being called. To discuss what we do now.”

            “What do you mean?” Steve’s eyes narrowed.

            “No Komohewa has ever been allowed to settle on the Islands before.” Mamo explained, “They have always been removed. Either driven off or…”

            “Or killed.” Steve finished.

            “Exactly. And now we find that there has been one hiding amongst us all this time? Some aren’t taking that at all well. They want him gone. We’re having a meeting to make a decision.”

            “What makes you think that you have the right to decide?”

            “We are the Ali’i Koko. All the members of the Royal Family were like us. We have the right _because_ of our blood. Once we were Gods. Most the time, we don’t interfere with how the Islands are run. Not like this. Through protests and politics, yes. But not actively…”

            “Not actively making decisions and expecting others to go along with it.” Steve muttered, “And what if you decide that Danny has to leave. How will you enforce it? Because he won’t leave without Grace. And Grace has no control as to whether she stays or she goes.”

            “Some hotheads are suggesting that if he won’t leave, he should be sent to the Ancestors.”

            “Over my dead body.” Steve pulled himself out of the bed, “When and where?”

            “Steve?”

            “When and where is the meeting?” Steve clarified, “Like _hell_ they are getting rid of my partner.”

            “I can’t guarantee they’ll listen to you.” Mamo warned, “You’re not one of us.”

            “Then I’ll bring someone they _will_ listen to.” Steve declared, “When and where?”

 

123456789

 

The argument was already in full force and they’d barely been there for five minutes, Kawika bemoaned internally. He hated it when something like this divided the community. There was so much fear and rage. He knew that the sensible thing to do would be to leave Williams alone. The Blutbad was more than most of them could handle.

 

To be honest, Kawika wasn’t sure that _he_ could take the Detective, not even with support from his two trusted lieutenants. He’d heard rumors of what Blutbaden could do. In the water, he was without parallel, but on land? He’d be gutted like the fish that Williams disdainfully called them.

 

Trying to separate Williams from the Islands was a fool’s game. It would only occur with the man’s death as long as his daughter was there. And despite everything the Ali’i Koko wouldn’t dare touch a child. In addition, both Bumpy and Kawika had declared her untouchable, just in case; something that was only achievable due to her young age. Kawika would have extended it to Williams if he could have; for all the man’s hatred of Hawaii, he would die to protect it, so that he could hate it tomorrow.

 

            “This stops right now!” A voice cut across the arguing.

 

Kawika looked up, and stared at what he could see.

 

Right in the centre of the clearing was Steve, dressed in full combat gear; next to him was the Make, clearly armed. However, it was equally clear that both of them weren’t carrying their badges of office; they weren’t there as police officers.

 

            “I don’t care what your issues are with Danny,” Steve snapped at all of them, “But they stop right _now_! I’m not saying you have to _like_ the man. God knows he’s as annoying as hell a lot of the time. But you are _not_ running him off these Islands. You are _not_ killing him. Or I will come after you. _All_ of you. And I’ll bring _him_ in to help me.”

 

The motion towards the Make was clear. Kawika saw several people shift to try to intimidate the pair. It had the opposite effect. The word Make spread like wildfire around the group.

 

            “Exactly,” Steve nodded, “He’s Death. He’s Make. And he has others he can call in to help him. So this is what is going to happen… You are going to leave Danny alone. He is my partner. He is my _friend_! He has _never_ hurt these Islands. He is the _best_ kind of person there is. So you are going to leave him and Grace alone. Or I will rain hellfire and brimstone down upon you. I will not stop until every single person who was involved is dead. That is my solemn promise.”

            “He kept secrets from you!” Someone challenged.

            “And I don’t care. He is still the same man today as he was yesterday. You have no part in our relationship. So stay away. Leave him be. And I won’t come after you simply for existing. Harm one _hair_ on Grace’s head and I won’t stop at just the perpetrators, I will go after anyone who had _any_ knowledge of the attack.”

 

Steve turned and walked away. The crowd parting for him.

 

The Make stayed behind.

 

            “The first person who really explained to me what I was and what was going on, what I was seeing,” He began, “Was a Blutbad. The same as Williams. I have a bit of a soft spot for them. And these two? A Brother in Blue and a little girl? I will hunt you to the ends of the earth for them. Heads will roll. Not that I think it’ll be too hard. You don’t leave the Islands.”

 

He turned and followed Steve.

 

Kawika looked down and made sure that his hands were firmly settled on his knees. He didn’t want anyone to see them shaking.

 

He believed both of them. Steve and the Make had just made Williams untouchable. The Blutbad was Hoomaluia. Not one of the Ali’i Koko would take the risk of going against that.

 

Kawika knew that if Williams was hurt in the line of duty it would be one thing, but anyone actually targeting him because he was a Komohewa could potentially doom their whole people.

 

It wasn’t that Kawika had wanted Williams hurt, had wanted him protected from the usual retribution for a Komohewa. But this wasn’t how he had wanted it to occur.

 

Kawika knew he would have to work hard to earn back Steve’s trust and respect.

 

123456789

 

            “You came round quickly.” Nick remarked to Steve as the Seal drove them back to the convention.

            “No one hurts Danny or Grace on my watch.” Steve was firm, “I still don’t understand all of this though.”

            “Don’t expect you to.” Nick shrugged, “It’ll take time. Take more than a few views of a Woger too.”

            “Woger?”

            “Term for the shift. Look, you’ve got my numbers. Call me if you need to. Call Hank, if necessary. We’ll help. It’s more than a bit scary at first. And you’ll make mistakes. You’ll think you know everything. But you don’t. I still don’t. I still ask for help.”

            “Anything you think I need to know?”

            “Blutbad are fierce protectors. High up on the danger list. But they are loyal. Loyal to death. My main CI is one. Some people didn’t like it that he was helping me, so they attacked. He didn’t care about the beating. It just made him more determined to help me.”

            “So when Danny says he’s got my back?”

            “He means it.” Nick was firm, “Don’t ever doubt it or take it for granted.”

            “What do I do now?”

            “I don’t know. That’s up to you.”

 

123456789

 

            “You kept secrets from me.” Steve addressed Danny.

            “Yes.” Danny didn’t flinch.

            “When were you going to tell me?”

            “The other side of never.”

            “Figured,” Steve sighed, “Do you trust me?”

            “I trust you with Grace.”

 

Steve knew that that was the greatest amount of trust _anyone_ could be given by Danny. Grace was Danny’s whole world.

 

            “Do you trust me?” Danny asked after a long pause.

            “Yeah.” Steve nodded, “Reckon I do. You’re my back-up. Always will be.”

 

Chin smiled in the background; the Five-Oh team were back on track. They had a stable base on which to stand. All the revelations hadn’t changed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Unusual Terms - Updated as story progresses:
> 
> Hawaiian:  
> Ali’i Koko - Royal Blood  
> Aloha - Hello, Goodbye, Love you, Affection, Peace, Mercy, Compassion (This is one complex simple word)  
> Haole - Non-Hawaiians/Mainlanders  
> Hoomaluia - Protected  
> Hupo - Idiot  
> Kama'aina - Hawaiian residents born on Hawaii  
> Kanaka Maoli - Native People of Hawaii (Much like the Native Americans)  
> Kapu - Forbidden, Sacred, Trespassing, Holy (Again a very complex, simple word) = Part lifeguard, part unofficial security force for the North Shore - Protectors of the Islands from the Haole  
> Keiki - Child  
> Komohewa - Invader  
> Leiomano - Traditional Hawaiian weapon  
> Make - Death = Grimm  
> Ohana - Family  
> Sovereign Nation of Hawaii - Think Native American Reservation, only less official
> 
> Grimm:  
> Code of Swabia - Ruling banning Wesen from using their Woger to take advantage of humans - Death is the penalty  
> Kehrseite - Human  
> Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen - Human that knows about Wesen  
> Mitbruder - Same Species, Different Pack, Same Beliefs = Ally  
> Old Country - Europe - Predominately Germany  
> The Houses - The Seven Royal Families  
> Vertrautheiten - Establishing a bond and trust between two people (usually of different Species)  
> Weider - Reformed = Not hunting humans (or other Wesen) for sport or food
> 
> Random Others:  
> Yenta - Matchmaker or Busy-Body


End file.
